


Devils Ivy

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual Slave Auction, Dom/sub Undertones, Gee wears ladies underwear, Gerard has major bottom energy, I am jumping on the F/G/G bandwagon and riding it into the sunset, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teeny tiny bit of spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, because why wouldn't he?, like blink and you'll miss it, that will make sense I promise, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: Eroteswas a well respected, incredibly elite auction house that dealt in one, extremely valuable thing.Men.Grant Morrison - happily retired and living in domestic bliss with Gerard - is called back to work one day to oversee a special case. It is there he meets one of the most wild and interesting men to ever offer himself up for sale - Frank.(Lots of porn, with a little bit of plot sprinkled on top)





	Devils Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockpuppeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my new favourite person, Sockpuppeteer, who introduced me to Grant Morrison (beyond my vague knowledge of that guy in the DD music videos) and secured my undying love for the man. I had so much fun writing this fic I can't even tell you. F/G/G is my new favourite thing, and I fear for my sanity. 
> 
> Sock - thank you so much for not only squealing over Grant with me, but for so patiently going over my first attempts at writing him and giving me some much needed advice in how to make him sound just right. Without you, I would have floundered and probably given up.
> 
> Without further ado, please accept this humble offering of wonderful man sex. Hurrah!

Grant had just settled down onto the leather couch in front of the fire, a glass of brandy in one hand and Gerard’s head in his lap when the phone rang. He faltered, the brandy glass a mere breath away from his lips, and sighed.

“Typical. As soon as we get settled.” Grant grumbled quietly to himself, making Gerard smirk up at him. He put the brandy glass down and snatched up the phone from the side table, making sure his irritation was clear in his voice. 

“Yes?” He asked bluntly, his brow furrowing as he listened to whoever was on the other line. 

Gerard watched him curiously, idly tracing patterns on Grant’s knee with his fingertip. He smiled when, without thinking, Grant dipped his free hand into Gerard’s hair and began to thread it gently through his fingers. Whoever he was talking to had captured his interest, he didn’t look down at Gerard even when he squirmed contentedly, and instead kept his gaze fixed on the opposite wall.

“Uhuh… Uhuh… Go on…” Grant was saying into the phone, his thick accent getting more noticeable when he was interested in something. “You remember I’m retired, don’t you?... Uhuh, well even so… Really?... Hmm… I don’t know…” Grant looked down at Gerard at last, his fingers massaging over his scalp. 

“Let me talk to Gee about it first.” Grant told whoever was on the phone. “I’ll call you if I’m interested… _No_ , I’ll call _you._ ” He hung up, rolling his eyes. “Idiots.”

Gerard sat up, looking at Grant with bright, intrigued eyes. He could already tell that something was going on, something _interesting_. He placed a hand onto Grant’s chest and idly played with the buttons of his shirt, looking at the older man through his eyelashes.

“Who was that?”

“Work.” Grant wrapped his hands around Gerard’s waist and shifted him until he was sat up in his lap. “They need me to go in.”

“ _Work?_ ” Gerard shook his head, dumbfounded. “But you’re retired.”

Grant’s lips quirked as he fought back a smile. “Yes darling, I know.” He chuckled, cupping the back of Gerard’s neck with one large hand so that he could tug him down and kiss him lightly. “But they want me to go in anyway.”

Gerard wrinkled his nose up, trying to make sense of that. 

Grant had worked for an auction house for two decades, and had been very successful there. But he had been retired for over a year now, and they had never called him and asked him to come in like this before. 

Gerard supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised though. _Erotes_ was a very peculiar place, so it shouldn’t be too shocking that they did something as strange as call a retired employee and ask them to come in on such short notice.

_Erotes_ was a well respected, incredibly elite auction house that dealt in one, extremely valuable thing.

_Men_.

It had been where the two of them had met. Gerard had come through those famous onyx and gold doors as a willing candidate to be sold, and Grant had been the one to put him through his paces and decide his starting value. He must have been impressed, because at that evening’s auction he had placed the highest bid himself, and the two of them had lived together in happy domestic bliss ever since.

_Erotes_ did not usually allow staff to bid in the auctions, but Grant was well respected and he had bid an outlandish amount of money. No one could possibly compete, and staff or no staff, the company were not about to pass up on such a generous slice of pie. 

So, Grant had won, and Gerard had actually filled with relief. Although, at the time, he had known Grant for less than a day, he was glad to be his. Grant held himself in a way that screamed intelligence, and everything he did - from testing Gerard’s sensitivity that very first day, to placing his bids that evening - was done with such composure that Gerard went positively weak at the knees.

It was this same composure and intelligence that made Grant so well respected within the company. He had been part of a small team of people who were tasked in valuing each of the men who came through their doors to be sold. They were required to test their sensitivity, examine their bodies for flaws and create a personality profile within hours. Any mistakes on their part could result in purchases being returned, and that was unacceptable.

Grant had never had any of his valued items returned. 

“Why do they need you?” Gerard was pouting sullenly, unhappy that his evening was about to get ruined. He had been looking forward to dozing in Grant’s lap whilst the Saturday night movie played on the horror channel. Then he had thought they could get an early night and maybe play a little… 

Grant pressed his thumb against Gerard’s lips, laughing softly at his sulky expression. 

“They said something about a unique case… I don’t really know, love. They weren’t very clear on the phone, but it seemed important, and I’ll only be a few hours.” He smoothed Gerard’s annoyed expression with his fingers, peppering his face in gentle kisses. 

“I’m important.” Gerard pointed out, though it was a weak protest. Now that it was clear that Grant _wanted_ to go to _Erotes_ , there would be no stopping him. “I thought we were going to spend tonight together…”

“We spend every night together.” Grant chuckled, though he softened his gaze and gently cradled Gerard’s jaw between both of his hands. “And you _are_ important. You know how much I love you… I know it’s inconvenient Gee, but I’ll be back before you know it… and maybe as a reward for your patience I could get you that toy you’ve been admiring lately…”

Gerard blushed and smiled despite himself, losing his sour pout at the thought of new toys. It wasn’t like Grant wouldn’t have bought it for him anyway, and he was shamelessly using it as a bargaining chip to get Gerard to stop sulking, but even knowing that - it still worked.

“How long will you be?” He asked, sliding reluctantly out of Grant’s lap. “I’ll wait up for you.”

“You don’t have to do that love.” Grant smiled though and turned to kiss Gerard once more, their lips lingering. “I should be home by midnight. If you’re still awake, I’ll reward you.” He whispered his promise into Gerard’s mouth and made the younger man shudder pleasantly. 

“I’ll be awake.” He insisted, sighing as the kiss broke and Grant moved away from him. “I love you.”

Grant paused on his way to the door, smiling with such warmth that it made Gerard’s chest squeeze. He always looked at Gerard as if he were the most incredible person in the world, as if he couldn’t believe his luck at having found him - when in reality, it was Gerard who felt like the lucky one. 

“I love you too my darling. You know I do.” Grant didn’t dare walk back for another kiss, knowing it would be damn near impossible to pull away again. Instead, he blew Gerard a kiss from his palm and laughed as Gerard made a camp display of pretending to catch it and fall over backwards onto the couch.

“Behave yourself whilst I’m gone.” Grant told him, smirking when Gerard rolled onto his front and gave him his most innocent expression. 

“I always behave myself.” He replied, his expression serious but his eyes were dancing with mischief. 

“Uhuh.” Grant rolled his own eyes, refusing to rise to that comment. He knew that Gerard was deliberately trying to tempt him into a playful exchange, which would undoubtedly escalate until Grant felt the need to sling the other man over his shoulder and march him to the bedroom. 

Tempting though that was, Grant actually had some real work to do.

It took him just ten minutes to change out of the baggy t-shirt and sweatpants he had been wearing, and into one of the finely tailored suits he used to wear to work before. He dabbed cologne onto his neck and wrists, and grinned when he saw hazel eyes peeking at him from around the door frame.

“You’re sure you won’t fall asleep while I’m gone?” He asked Gerard, meeting his eyes in the mirror he was stood in front of. Gerard sidled further into the room, nodding his head eagerly. “In that case,” Grant finished knotting his tie and then turned to face Gerard, crossing the room towards him and brushing his lips over his ear; “you may play with yourself if you like, but you’re not allowed to cum until I say so.” 

Gerard’s eyes closed of their own accord and he groaned quietly, his whole body shuddering. Even just hearing those words was enough to make his cock fluff up with interest and he whined; he hated having to wait for his release. He never disobeyed Grant, but he was unashamedly greedy about his pleasure, and knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to get off now until at _least_ midnight was like sweet torture.

“Gerard…” Grant’s voice dipped low, a warning.

“Yes sir.” Gerard hurried to answer, remembering himself a beat too late. “I won’t cum until you say so.” 

“Good boy.” Grant nipped the shell of Gerard’s ear and then released him, flashing him a devilish smile on his way to the door. “Until later, my love.” 

Gerard smiled, his eyes a little glossy. Once Grant had disappeared down the hall, Gerard turned and darted to the bedroom window. He climbed into the window seat and peered out through the glass, waiting and watching until Grant’s black Aston Martin One reversed into view. 

Grant almost always drove the Porsche Spyder, and Gerard smirked to himself to know that Grant was deliberately showing off if he’d pulled out the One just to go to work. He shook his head fondly and waved goodbye from the window. He couldn’t see Grant’s face through the car windows, but he knew he’d be waving back.

As the lights from the car disappeared down the country lane that separated their home from the prying eyes of the world, Gerard found himself at a loss. He and Grant were hardly ever apart, and ever since he had retired, Gerard had grown so used to having him around that being alone now made him feel almost… anxious.

Gerard jumped to his feet and shook his head, determined not to feel like that. He strode downstairs, intent on making some cocoa and watching a movie like he had originally intended, although… maybe not a horror this time… 

He sighed and tried not to think about how sometimes he wished they didn’t live alone. He would never say so to Grant, but even a pet would have been better than nothing.

 

*

 

“So I sign this, and I basically consent to being some dude’s slave or pet or whatever?”

Grant, who had just entered the room, almost turned around and walked right back out again. He threw his eyes to the ceiling for a moment and then turned his astounded glare to Matthew, the owner of _Erotes_ who had walked in with him.

If they had been alone, Grant would have had no reservations in telling him he was a total fool, and to cut the boy loose immediately.

“My my,” he said instead, directing his words to the room at large, “you seem to be very confused about what it is we do here.”

The boy, and the imbecile trying to convince him to sign a contract, both turned to look at Grant and Matthew. Confusion was clear on both of their faces, and for a moment there was silence, until the boy opened his mouth again. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“I am the owner of this establishment,” Matt said instantly, his brow furrowing, “and you shall address myself and all of my staff with respect or this shall go no further.” 

The boy had been talking to Grant, and when Matt answered, he still didn’t move his gaze. He continued to stare at him, his hazel eyes dark and suspicious. He was a dirty young thing, with overgrown hair, four days worth of stubble and an interesting outfit of tatty, ripped clothing in several layers. There was a rucksack at his feet, and Grant noticed that he kept one hand through the strap, as if he was worried someone might try and take it from him.

“Matthew,” Grant finally looked away from the boy to glare at his old boss, “a word.”

Matt followed Grant back out of the room, stopping just outside the door and throwing him a questioning look. Every room in the building was completely soundproof, so Grant had no issue in laying into Matt straight away. 

“Send the boy away,” he told him gruffly, “he’s homeless.”

“We thought so too, but he insists he’s not.”

“Then you are either an idiot, or being willfully blind. Either way, you will destroy this company’s reputation if you are not more careful.” Grant spoke calmly, but his anger was obvious. He couldn’t believe he had been called out for a simple street urchin. He had been expecting something exciting and different, this was just another day at the office except apparently everyone had lost their minds since he had left.

“He says he wants to be sold-”

“Of course he says that.” Grant snapped a little more forcefully than intended. He stopped himself and took a deep breath, recomposing quickly. “A man will say a good many more things when he is starving and desperate for a real bed to sleep in. Do the boy a favour and give him some cash to apologise for wasting his time, and then _send him away_.”

“No.” Matt shook his head, his expression blank. “I pride myself in seeing gold where others do not. That boy in there is a diamond in the rough - a wild stallion that just needs a firm enough hand to break him in.” He flashed Grant a smile. 

“Oh no… No, no.” Grant began to realise why he was here at all and he began to shake his head vigorously. “Matthew, you must be crazy if you think-”

“Grant, please. I _want_ him.” Now the truth was out, Grant thought bitterly. “Every boy who walks through those doors are all the same - beautiful, submissive, soft and ready to be sold. But _this_ boy,” Matt pointed excitedly at the closed door they were stood beside, “this boy is wild and rebellious and just _begging_ to be taken in hand. Our buyers will be chomping at the bit to get at him, he could be the most valuable sale we get all year.” 

Grant folded his arms across his chest, quirking one eyebrow at Matt. “Are times so hard that you’ve had to resort to taking men off the streets?” He asked coldly. 

“Don’t be like that.” Matt scowled, mirroring Grant’s posture without thinking. “Look, will you just talk to him? If he has any doubts at all about this then you’ll discover them, and I promise, if we can’t rely on his consent then we won’t sign him. Okay?”

Grant considered for a moment. He was still unhappy, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to just talk to the boy. 

“Alright.” He said eventually, his expression just as cold. “But I want your word - if I tell you to cut him loose after I’ve talked to him, then you’ll do it. No questions asked.”

Matt looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew better than to deny Grant. The man had no obligations to be there at all, and Matt knew he wouldn’t think twice about walking away. 

“Okay.” He conceded, sighing in frustration. “If you say to get rid of him, then we will.” 

Satisfied, Grant nodded and turned to the door. “Tell your man to leave. I’ll talk to the boy alone.”

Matt rolled his eyes behind Grant’s back, but he smiled sweetly at his face and agreed to do as he asked. 

Inside the room, the boy was sat with his arms folded, slouched in his chair as if he was incredibly bored with the whole affair. The man interviewing him didn’t seem put out when Matt asked him to leave, and Grant thought he might have even been relieved. 

“I’ll be in my office.” Matt told Grant quietly before he left. “Find me there when you’re done.”

“I won’t be long.” Grant assured him, confident that either way, he’d make his decision in as little as ten minutes.

The boy watched everyone talking but said nothing himself. He had a disinterested air about him, but Grant didn’t miss the way his eyes were taking it all in beneath his frown. The boy was like a sponge, soaking in all he needed to know. 

Once Matt had left and shut the door behind him, Grant sat down in the chair that had been vacated by the imbecile. A shiny black desk separated him from the boy, and the contract that outlined his consent to be sold sat on the top, stark white in comparison. Grant touched it with two fingertips and slid it slowly to one side. 

“So,” he clasped his hands together on top of the desk and sat up straight in his chair, careful not to show any expression on his face, “why don’t you start by telling me your name?”

“Why don’t you start by telling me yours?” The boy shot back without missing a beat. Grant had to fight to suppress a grin.”

“Grant Morrison.” He responded just as quickly, enjoying the flare of surprise that appeared on the boy’s face before he quickly smoothed his expression over again. When Grant had worked here, he’d had a clear script to follow, and had anyone asked his name then he always responded with _’if you wish to address me, then you may call me sir.’_ It was exciting to be able to say exactly what he wanted now, and he got the feeling he’d need to if he was going to get to the truth about this young man.

“And you are..?” He pushed when the boy just stared at him.

“Pothos.” He answered at last, perfectly serious even when Grant chuckled low in his throat. 

“My boy, I do not tolerate lying.” He said softly, eyes starting to sparkle with mirth. “I am about thirty seconds away from convincing this establishment that you cannot be sold. I operate a single strike record when it comes to falsehoods. If you lie to me again - and trust me when I say, I will know - I will walk right out that door and you will be back on the street by the stroke of midnight.” 

The boy pursed his lips and said nothing, scowling as Grant smiled pleasantly at him.

“Now, let’s try again.” He offered, his eyes bright and sparkling. “What’s your name?”

The boy was struggling to hide his irritation, and Grant could feel him warring with himself. No doubt he wanted to insist his name really was Pothos, but he also didn’t want to risk being kicked out. He hesitated for a long while, but eventually he ground out between clenched teeth, “Frank.”

“Frank?” Grant repeated, nodding his head. “That sounds more like it.” 

“How did you know?” Frank asked him, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. “That I was lying?”

Grant chuckled quietly, meeting Frank’s eyes and finding them to be bright and intelligent. “Frank, I don’t believe the name Pothos has been in fashion since about 500 BC.” He said seriously, though he couldn’t stop himself smirking. “Although, I do appreciate your thinking. Pothos was the God of sexual yearning if I remember correctly?” Grant asked it like a question, although he knew full well who Pothos was. 

“He was an Erotes.” Frank nodded, unable to resist showing off his knowledge. People always assumed he was an idiot, but he could read just like anyone else. “That other guy didn’t notice I was using a fake name.”

_More like he didn’t care._ Grant thought to himself, whilst keeping his face perfectly neutral. He ignored the opportunity to bad-mouth the imbecile, and instead said; “So, you chose the Erotes that represents sexual desire and longing. Am I to assume that tells me something about you?” 

Grant was smiling properly now, intrigued by the game this young thing seemed to be playing. 

“It’s also the name of a plant.” Frank shrugged, refusing to give anything away. “Read what you like into that.”

“Oh I will.” Grant felt as though he were playing a game of chess. He began to understand why Matt had been so eager to secure this boy. “Pothos, also known as Devil’s Ivy. So called because it is near impossible to kill. It can grow without soil, given enough water, and will continue to flourish even in total darkness.”

The hint of a smile tugged at Frank’s lips, almost completely hidden by his facial hair. He said nothing, but Grant could tell he had got his attention too. 

“So, _Frank_ ,” Grant spoke after a small pause, “I understand you are homeless.”

“Who told you that?” Frank bristled immediately, his face screwing up into a scowl. 

“Remember what I said about-”

“I haven’t lied.” Frank snapped before Grant could finish. “I asked you who told you.”

Grant paused a moment, purposefully making Frank wait for his answer. He was learning so much about the boy just by watching the different reactions in his eyes. He was _fascinating_.

“No one told me.” He said at last, still perfectly calm. “I can figure some things out on my own.” 

Frank’s eyes narrowed, his jaw tense. He glared at Grant for a long while, biting back the urge to tell him he was wrong. If Grant caught him out in his lie again and kicked him out, he’d have nowhere else to go. He hadn’t eaten in three days, things were as bad as they had ever been.

“My mother always told me I should never assume anything.” Grant said conversationally, sliding the contract back towards himself. He picked up the ink pen lying atop it and unscrewed the lid. He watched Frank as he poised it over the contract, above a series of blank lines. “I need your address for the contract, what is it?”

Frank’s fingers twitched, as if he was resisting the urge to clench his hands into fists. Grant wouldn’t have been surprised if the boy wanted to punch him in the face. 

“I…” Frank paused and swallowed hard, his stomach swirling unpleasantly. “I don’t have one.” He bit out, his cheeks going bright red beneath their matt of hair. 

“You don’t have an address?” Grant asked clearly, pretending not to notice the shame that radiated from Frank. 

“No.” Frank looked ill. “I don’t have an address.”

“So you are homeless.” Grant replaced the pen lid, screwing it slowly into place. “I would hope you already know the rules of this establishment, but just to be very clear, we do not accept homeless candidates.” Grant softened his gaze, clasping his hands again. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not-” Frank stopped himself, biting his tongue. _Don’t lie_. “Why not?” He asked instead, angry at the tears that burned in his eyes. “I’m not good enough just because-”

“Ah ah.” Grant held up a hand, calmly cutting Frank short. “No one said anything about your worth. It is a mere security measure.”

“I don’t understand.” Frank sounded angry, almost desperate. “What security?”

“The security of our clients, of course.” Grant told him gently. “Homeless men make for rather… worrying pets. At this stage, we cannot be sure that you are here of your own free will, or whether you are here from pure desperation.” Grant made note of the flash of embarrassment that showed in Frank’s eyes. “It is an inconvenient truth that homeless men who offer themselves to be auctioned sometimes find that they have changed their mind about belonging to another person, once their bellies are full and they are clothed and warm.” 

“I’m not going to run away if that’s what you’re thinking.” Frank’s voice was husky from unshed tears. “Or steal or change my mind or whatever. I _want_ to do this.” 

“Really?” Grant raised his eyebrows at Frank, his gaze intense. “You want to be bought and owned by a man - a complete stranger - who will use your body for his own pleasures any time he desires? You are happy to be dominated - if that is what your owner wants - and will do whatever is asked of you without argument?”

Frank looked like he wanted to argue then. 

“Yes.” He replied through clenched teeth. “Whatever. I’m _happy_ to be a sex slave. I _want_ it.”

Grant sighed, shaking his head. “Unfortunately for you, we do not sell _sex slaves_.” He said softly. “Believe it or not, your consent is the most important aspect of your future relationship. Men come here because they wish to buy a _willing_ companion. Usually, their desires are sexual, yes, but not always.” Grant wagged a finger. “And, once you have been bought, your contract ceases to be binding should you redact your consent.” 

Frank’s anger simmered away, his surprise clear on his face. “So… If I do change my mind, I just… Walk free?” He asked, disbelieving. 

Grant ‘tsk’d softly. “Of course.” He scoffed, as if it should be obvious. “Why do you think men have to approach _us_ to be sold? Everyone involved in these transactions are consenting adults. Either party can withdraw their consent at any time, and go their separate ways. But -” Grant lowered his voice, speaking firmly, “If you were to sign this contract, you indicate that you are aware you will know nothing about the man who will buy you. You agree to go home with this man, and do as he says, unless he is abusive, neglectful or cruel. You cannot simply go off with him, eat his food and sleep under his roof until you grow bored and then leave.” 

Grant was deliberately trying to rile Frank, but the boy didn’t take the bait. He didn’t even seem to notice it, too busy staring at Grant as if he had just told him the secrets of the universe. 

“What if I end up with someone who’s abusive though?” He asked, shaking his head in confusion. “It’s not like I could just leave if he threatened to hurt me if I did or… Or something.”

“We have extensive measures to ensure that never happens.” Grant spoke gently again, amazed by the honest interest he was seeing in Frank’s eyes. “Not only do we have an _intense_ vetting process for any potential clients, we also arrange house visits by a member of our team to take place every week for the first month after purchase, then every two weeks for the next two months, three weeks for three months and so on until two years have passed. We are trained to look for signs of physical, mental and emotional abuse. Should we suspect anything untoward is happening, we terminate the contract. You will also be given an emergency number - if you dial it, an extraction team will be sent to your location within the hour, regardless of where you are in the world.”

Frank’s jaw was hanging open, his eyes wide. _Erotes_ was the most famous, most elite auction house in the country with only the richest of clients. But even knowing that, Frank had thought they simply accepted every boy who offered himself up to be sold, stuck him up for auction and waved his ass goodbye once the bidding was over. He had never imagined they’d actually _care_.

“You look surprised.” Grant smiled despite his efforts to hide his amusement. “Clearly you know less about this place than I originally thought.” Grant wanted to accept the boy, he really did. Matt was right when he said he would sell well, but Grant couldn’t sign him with good conscience. 

“Listen, Frank. You seem like a lovely person.” Grant tried to let him down gently, but before he could officially reject him Frank jumped to his feet, slamming his hands on the desk. 

“No! Don’t send me away!” He begged, his eyes wild and desperate. “I want to be here! I _want_ to be sold.” He looked around, grasping for anything that might help him change Grant’s mind. “I’m homeless, okay? I admit it! I came here because I’m starving and I need someplace to stay.” His voice wavered, a lump aching in his throat. When he looked at Grant, his eyes were shining with tears. “I swear to you, if you sell me, I won’t ever let this place down. I’ll be the best behaved sla - uh, companion, that any guy could ask for! I’ll do as I’m told, I’ll stick to the rules, I won’t change my mind, I WON’T.” 

“Enough.” Grant held up both hands and got to his own feet, narrowing his eyes slightly as he tried to judge how much Frank meant it. But the problem with homeless kids was that they _always_ meant it… at this stage.

Grant sighed, lowering his hands and worrying his lower lip between his teeth. It was a bad habit he had picked up from seeing Gerard do it so often. 

“Alright. Just… Calm down.” Grant sighed and ran a hand over his bald head, trying to think rationally. There was something about Frank that was drawing him in, making him feel bad for him, making him want to help him… But if he sent him off to auction and he ended up being returned weeks or months down the line, the damage would be huge.

“Look. I can’t have you sign this contract without valuing you first.” That wasn’t strictly true. Usually the contracts were signed _before_ a valuation, but in special circumstances the reverse was true. If this wasn’t a special circumstance Grant didn’t know what was. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and fed, and then once I’ve put you through your paces, we can decide from there.”

Frank breathed a long sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging as he visibly relaxed. It was only after Grant had spoken to Matt on his phone, and was then leading Frank to the door, that he thought to ask, “what do you mean by putting me through my paces?”

Grant almost smirked, glancing at Frank out of the corner of his eyes. “All potential auction items have to be valued first. It’s my job to decide what you’re worth, based on your physical condition, sensitivity and sexual responses.” He shrugged, as if discussing someone’s sexual responses was as mundane as talking about the weather. “It shouldn’t take more than an hour.”

Frank’s eyebrows disappeared beneath his tangle of hair, but he didn’t look concerned. “So… You’re going to like… Fuck me or something?” He asked slowly, just trying to clarify what was going to happen.

Grant chuckled, holding the door open for Frank. “Not quite.” He said simply, leaving it vague.

“Right.” Frank had no idea what was going to happen, but he found he didn’t care, especially when Grant led him to a large, luxurious bathroom and told him to shower. “Our clean up team will be with you in half an hour.” He said before leaving, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

*

The clean up team, Frank was to discover, were two bubbly women who were tasked with shaving him, cutting his hair and nails and dressing him in a soft silk robe. They talked brightly to each other, but mostly ignored Frank. The most they said to him was “it’s protocol” when he tried to tell them he didn’t _want_ his balls waxed. They must have felt sorry for him though when he began trembling at the sight of the wax strips, because in the end they settled for just trimming the hair instead.

Afterwards, wearing nothing but the robe and a pair of fluffy cream socks, which would have made him feel stupid if they weren’t so gloriously soft on his battered feet; Frank sat down in what looked like a fancy waiting room and was given a plate of cheese sandwiches and a huge bowl of steaming vegetable broth.

The broth was delicious, a little salty and full of hearty winter vegetables. It was the most fortifying thing he had had pass his lips in days, and he gulped it down straight from the bowl, ignoring the silver spoon it had been served with. 

The sandwiches were nothing special, but Frank devoured them as if they were a gourmet meal. It felt so good to be able to stuff so much into his mouth - the bread gorgeously soft - and still have lots left over. He tried not to eat too fast, conscious that he would make himself sick, but he was ravenous and it was impossible to resist.

It took a while after he had finished for his brain to process what the hell had just happened, and for a while he had to lie back on the leather couch and rub his stomach. He hadn’t been given so much food that he had gorged himself to sickness, but his stomach did cramp up for a little while.

He was left entirely alone, which suited him just fine, but he was sure he must be being watched from somewhere. As soon as his cramps eased off and he was beginning to drift asleep, a man came to wake him up and lead him back through the building to another room. Frank hoped it had a bed in it… But to his dismay the room was empty but for a leather bound square that could have been a coffee table, giant footstool or ornament, and Grant.

“Thank you, I’ll take it from here.” Grant nodded his thanks to Frank’s shepherd and waited for him to leave the room and close the door. Frank heard the lock _thunk_ into place.

“Feeling refreshed?” Grant asked pleasantly, looking Frank over with barely noticeable admiration. 

“Yes, thank you.”

“Come here then.” Grant didn’t need to beckon, Frank did as he was told without question. He walked towards him, only a little hesitant, his eyes guarded.

Now that Frank’s hair was cut and his face clean shaven, Grant could see clearly that he was handsome. It wasn’t a surprise exactly, but Grant hadn’t expected him to be _this_ attractive. He had beautiful eyes, the colour of caramel with flecks of green and brown. His lips were thin but his cupid’s bow was profound, and he had a fierce look about him that screamed of loyalty and intelligence. He had only seen such a look in the eyes of one other person before, and he was madly in love with him.

What he couldn’t work out though, was Frank’s age. Now he was cleaned up and dressed in the customary black silk robe given to all auction volunteers, he looked incredibly young. Grant would have pegged him at maybe nineteen, and yet the slim robe did nothing to hide a plethora of tattoos that coloured Frank’s skin, far too many for someone so young to have acquired. Especially someone with no money.

“How old are you Frank?” Grant was stood with his hands clasped loosely in front of himself. He stood straight and tall, gazing down at Frank in a way that reminded the young man of school headmasters or senior police officers. He wondered briefly what Grant might look like in uniform and was astonished by how quickly that mental image stirred pleasure under his skin.

“Twenty seven, _sir_.” Frank tried to be facetious, but his grin came out playful and genuine. His quick eyes caught the spark that went through Grant’s, betraying his otherwise perfect mask of disinterest.

“Twenty seven.” Grant repeated, nodding slowly. He didn’t show it, but his head was spinning. _Twenty seven_ , and here he had been looking at Frank like a boy. But then… He still referred to Gerard as his ‘boy’ and he was thirty. 

“How long have you been homeless?” 

“Um… I’m not sure. A year? Maybe two?” Frank shrugged one shoulder, trying to smile away his shame. “But who’s counting?”

“Indeed.” Grant smiled back, enjoying his interactions with Frank far more than he normally did when he was working. “Well Frank, shall we get started?” 

Frank still wasn’t clear on what was going to happen, but he nodded anyway and tried to look willing. “Sure. What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing much.” Grant moved aside to reveal a small assortment of familiar items laid out on a strip of black velvet. Frank was pretty sure he recognised the bottles - one of massage oil and one of lube - and the glass dildo was pretty self explanatory. 

“I need to get an appreciation of your body. All I need to do for that is to measure your responses to different stimuli.” Grant talked so calmly, as if this was all perfectly normal. “I understand it might have been a while for you since you were last touched in the way I’m going to touch you -”

“You could say that again.” Frank mumbled. 

“-So I ask that you try to hold out from cumming for as long as you’re able.” Grant finished without missing a beat.

Frank’s cheeks tinged a faint shade of pink and he lifted one eyebrow, unsure whether to feel nervous or amused. 

“Well aren’t you confident.” He purred after a moment, and Grant actually chuckled.

“I just need to check a couple of things with you first.” Grant refused to comment on his sexual prowess, keeping his tone professional as he slipped a small notepad and pen from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “First of all, do you have any injuries or ailments that I should be aware of? Anything that might affect your physical fitness.”

Frank blinked stupidly at Grant. He hadn’t been expecting a medical. 

“Uh… My lungs are pretty shit?” He offered, making it sound like a question. “I’ve always had trouble with chest infections and stuff.”

“Any symptoms today?” Grant asked, scribbling in his notebook. Frank shook his head, bewildered. “Smoker?” Grant asked without looking.

“Sometimes… When I can get ‘em.” It had been a while since he’d last had a cigarette. He was at the stage where he supposed he wasn’t even addicted to them anymore, but talking about them then made him crave one. “You got any on you?”

Grant’s eyes flicked to Frank for a moment, unimpressed. “No.” He said simply, and went on scribbling.

“Do you have any sexually transmitted diseases?” He asked bluntly, glancing at Frank again.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Frank replied a little angrily. “I don’t exactly get about much when I’m living on the streets, if you know what I mean.”

“This is just protocol Frank.” Grant told him calmly, scribbling away in his notebook. “How many sexual partners have you had?”

“What? Like, unprotected sex or-”

“Any.” Grant shrugged, looking at Frank again. “I need an idea of how experienced you are.”

Frank snorted inelegantly and rolled his eyes. He made a show of counting on his fingers, looking up at the ceiling and mumbling to himself before saying, “two.”

“Two sexual partners.” Grant repeated, unable to hide his surprise. 

“I was with my girlfriend for seven years.” Frank said simply, his cheeks going a little pink. “When we broke up I explored my sexuality a bit - but I only ever kissed a few guys. Then, I dunno, three years ago or so, I met a guy and we had a little fling for a month but then it ended and I’ve been in shit creek ever since.” 

“Because of the guy?” Grant asked. 

Frank shook his head. “Unrelated.” He said simply, waiting for the next question. Grant was looking at him with obvious interest, but Frank wasn’t prepared to shed any more light on his housing situation, even if Grant asked him to.  
“Alright.” Grant looked back at his notebook, pen poised to write, “are you a virgin?”

Frank reeled, his eyes going wide. “What? No, of course not. I just told you my girlfriend and I-”

“I don’t mean like that,” Grant quickly spoke over Frank, “I mean, have you ever slept with a man and-”

“ _Ooh!_ ” Frank’s eyes went even wider as he realised what Grant was getting at. “You mean, have I taken it in the ass?”

Grant cocked his head to the side, resisting the urge to laugh. “I wasn’t going to phrase it quite so inelegantly but yes, that’s essentially my question.” He smirked, amused when Frank went bright pink from his hairline to his chest. 

“No I haven’t.” He coughed, tiptoeing a little to try and read what Grant was writing. “Does that make me class as a virgin?” 

“It does in this establishment.” Grant finished making his note and chuckled when he looked up to see Frank’s look of horror. “Don’t worry, it makes you more valuable.” He told him and Frank scoffed. 

“Lucky me.” 

“If you go to auction, you should be aware that almost all of our clients are looking for submissives. If you get bought, it’s highly likely you’ll be expected to-”

“Take it in the ass.” Frank finished for him, grinning playfully when Grant gave him a withering look. “I’m just saying it how it is.” He said innocently, holding up his hands. “So if I’m going to be sold off as some pretty virgin, I guess you won’t be needing that.” He nodded to the glass dildo lying on the velvet. 

“I still need to test your responses.” Grant said calmly. “But you’re right, that will be too big. I’ll just use my fingers.” 

Frank’s eyes flicked automatically to Grant’s hands and his stomach swooped. Grant’s fingers weren’t exactly small, his hands were so big that one palm would probably cover his face entirely, and his fingers were long. On his left ring finger, he wore a silver band. 

“I hope you’ll take the ring off.” Frank combated his nerves with being cheeky, and his stomach rolled again when Grant actually laughed, full on laughed until his eyes creased up at the corners. Frank’s mouth went dry. God, why did the guy have to be so damn hot?

“I’m a professional Frank.” He told him once he’d stopped laughing. “You don’t need to be nervous.” 

“Are you a married professional?” Frank asked, still eyeing the ring. Grant was coming towards him now, removing his suit jacket as he went. 

“No I’m not.” He answered, his eyes twinkling. Frank got the feeling there was something more to be said there, but Grant didn’t elaborate.

“If you’re comfortable, I’ll begin.” He said instead, undoing the cufflinks of his shirt and rolling the sleeves neatly to his elbows. Frank’s mouth watered at the sight of his strong forearms. It really had been far too long since he’d been touched by another, and just the thought of being touched by Grant was getting him hot and bothered.

“Should I…?” Frank gestured at his robe, unsure of what to do with himself. 

“If you like.” Grant didn’t seem phased either way, too busy in laying his jacket carefully on the floor and picking up the bottle of massage oil.

Frank didn’t know whether he was expected to lie down or what, but with no instruction to tell him otherwise, he remained standing. He untied the belt of the silk robe and let it fall open, but something in him made him hesitate to remove it completely.

When Grant turned and looked at him, he didn’t ask him to go any further, so Frank didn’t. He stood motionless, his arms at his sides, and waited.

Grant made a slow circuit around Frank, taking measured steps as he eyed him from all angles. The combination of open robe and fluffy socks made him look young and vulnerable. He was utterly beautiful, and Grant couldn’t wait to get his hands on him.

Grant circled Frank twice, saying nothing and making a show of looking him up and down. By the time he came to a halt behind him, he could feel how tense Frank had become. When he reached out and slid his hands along his shoulders, the sudden touch made Frank jump.

“Easy…” He whispered, standing so close to Frank that their bodies were almost touching. Frank was quite a lot shorter than Grant, and it was so deliciously easy for him to drop his head and inhale the sweet scent from Frank’s clean hair. 

“Just relax.” He told him, keeping his voice low and soft. Frank swallowed thickly but said nothing, and Grant could feel how nervous he was. That was fine, he was used to nervous boys. Almost everyone who came into this room was terrified to begin with.

Grant unscrewed the cap of the massage oil and lifted the bottle to Frank’s nose, letting him breathe in the scent. Frank hummed quietly, tilting his head back until it touched Grant’s chest behind him. He hadn’t realised just how close Grant was and his heart rate quickened at the realisation.

“Is that… Pumpkin?” Frank recognised the scent, but he was certain he must be mistaken. He had been expecting something cliche like coconut or jasmine, and he half-wondered if he was just hungry enough to be imagining pumpkin pie, his favourite dessert.

“You have an excellent sense of smell.” Grant sounded thrilled, and Frank flushed with pride. “The scent of pumpkin is scientifically proven to increase blood flow to the male genitalia.” 

“Oh.” Frank was beyond feeling surprised at this point. “Of course.” He rolled his eyes, just because he knew Grant couldn’t see him doing it. 

Grant bit back his laughter and tipped the bottle, letting a couple of drops of the oil fall onto his fingertip. He then touched his finger ever so gently to the bow of Frank’s upper lip. He let the touch linger, and was pleased when Frank’s lips parted, his body beginning to relax without his notice.

Grant tipped more oil onto his finger, and this time dabbed it to the hollow of Frank’s throat. The next two drops went behind his ears. Frank wondered what the oil was supposed to do, but Grant was in fact carefully watching to see how each touch made Frank’s body respond. He had his eyes fixed on his pulse in his neck, and he noticed that it missed a beat when he touched behind Frank’s ears.

He tipped more oil out, this time onto the fingers of both of his hands, and then placed the bottle on the floor. When he straightened up again, he stepped even closer to Frank, letting him lean against his chest as he placed two fingertips behind and below each ear and began to rub ever so tenderly at the soft skin just behind his jaw.

Frank inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, trying hard not to react. The touch was feather light - Grant was careful not to press against the pressure points there too much - and Frank found himself sinking into it with ease.

Frank’s eyes closed of their own accord, and he soon found himself tilting his head back until he felt the stretch in his throat. Grant’s fingers rubbed in steady circular motions, the warmth of his skin heightening the aroma of the essential oil until Frank felt consumed by it’s sweetness.

It only took a few seconds more for Frank’s lips to part on a shaky exhale, one hand drifting back to find Grant’s hip and hold onto it. The spot Grant was rubbing made Frank feel drowsy, and he began to fall lax and weak, until only the support of Grant’s body behind was keeping him up. 

When Grant was sure that Frank’s knees were on the brink of giving out, he brushed his fingertips down the side of Frank’s neck, finding the line of his clavicle and following it to the hollow of Frank’s throat. He dropped more oil into the dip, letting it pool there and glisten in the dim light for a moment, before he gathered it up with one fingertip and smoothed it up and over Frank’s Adams apple.

Frank made a soft, weak noise in the base of his throat when Grant’s finger brushed right beneath his chin, his nail scratching ever so lightly over the edge of his jaw before drifting back down.

Grant’s expression was calm and focused, his eyes taking in every detail of Frank’s body. He could feel that he was relaxing fast, enjoying Grant’s touch without inhibition. 

“Beautiful.” Grant whispered in his ear, his fingers curling around the open neck of the robe and pulling until it slid gracefully off Frank’s shoulders and down his arms. When Grant let go, the silk fell and pooled around Frank’s socked feet, shining in the dim light of the room.

Frank didn’t tense or so much as open his eyes, but Grant caught the slight hitch of his breath. He lay his hands back over Frank’s chest, stroking his skin and slipping down until his palms could cup around his upper ribs, his fingertips splayed over Frank’s nipples.

It had been a while since Grant had last analysed a boy like this, but he knew exactly what he was looking for. His oil slick fingers circled Frank’s nipples with the lightest of touches, and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile when they peaked almost immediately.

“You enjoy having your nipples played with?” He asked softly, his voice low and soothing in Frank’s ear. He didn’t actually need Frank to answer, he could already tell that he loved it. His nipples were hard as bullets under the pad of his thumb, and when he pressed against them they only stiffened further. He pinched each nipple between two fingers and rolled them gently, listening to Frank carefully as he stuttered and nodded his head.

“S’alright…”

Grant smirked to himself and went on rolling and pinching Frank’s nipples, a little harder every time. The waver to Frank’s voice when he spoke told Grant far more than his words, or lack thereof, and he made a mental note of Frank’s reactions.

Grant went on testing, tugging Frank’s nipples a little, and earned a shaky gasp in response. 

_So he doesn’t mind a little ache._ Grant added to his mental checklist. 

He used his nails next, digging them into the tender flesh of Frank’s nipples. Frank hissed and jerked backwards minutely, trying to escape before he remembered he was supposed to be obedient and he pushed back into the touch.

_But not sharp pain_. Grant noted, soothing it away with tender rubs with his thumbs. _Very interesting_.

That Frank tried not to show his discomfort was also illuminating. He had begun to tense slightly under Grant’s touch, but he relaxed again when the pinching and tugging changed to gentle rubs instead. Grant peered over his shoulder, but Frank wasn’t erect. His cock had plumped up a little, but at this stage Grant couldn’t be sure whether he was just nervous or whether he needed more stimulation.

To test his theory, he drifted one hand down, following Frank’s centre line right down to his cock. He splayed his fingers over the root, bracketing his shaft and just holding him there for a moment. Frank began to tremble, clearly expecting something more, but Grant just held him and went on playing with his nipples with one hand.

Frank’s body was pressed right against Grant’s from shoulders to pelvis, and Grant could feel his frantic heartbeat. He was anxious. 

“Relax.” He whispered to him again, giving his cock the lightest of squeezes before letting him go completely. “Come and lie down.” 

Frank moved obediently to the leather square and turned to sit on it. He looked hesitant to lie back and Grant noticed he folded his hands over his cock, as if trying to hide it. 

“Something wrong?” Grant asked softly, giving nothing away in his own expression. 

Frank shook his head, biting his lip. “It’s just… Strange, that’s all.” He said softly, his cheeks pink. 

“What is?” Grant pushed. 

“This.” Frank waved one hand flippantly. “The whole… situation. Me, submitting to you, like it’s normal.”

Grant took that in, nodding his head slowly. To anyone else, it would sound like a perfectly natural response to being nervous. But Grant had spent years testing a multitude of boys, many of whom had been utterly terrified. What stood out to him about Frank’s answer, were his word choices.

“You are not a natural submissive.” He understood now, and he had to smile despite himself. It seemed ludicrous that someone would walk willingly into this place, knowing what it would mean, when they had no desire to be subdued.

“I don’t mind it.” Frank insisted, but his blush blazed brighter and his eyes were guilty. Grant quirked an eyebrow at him in a silent warning, and Frank scrambled to correct himself. “I mean, okay, I don’t usually choose to do it but… I mean, it’s not like I’ve had lots of occasions to do that anyway or anything. I’m not saying I _can’t_ like it, just…”

“It’s quite alright.” Grant sat down next to Frank, letting their knees touch for a moment. “Some men don’t like to be dominated. It’s fine.” 

“But I have to right?” Frank looked down at his knees, frustrated with himself. “Whoever buys me is going to want to dominate me so…” Frank shrugged, looking helpless. 

Grant heaved a deep sigh, but when Frank peeked up at him he saw that he was smiling warmly. 

“Frank. Far be it for me to tell you what you should or shouldn’t want but… I don’t think this is the place for you.” Grant couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed about it. Frank would make for a wonderful pet, for the right person. Grant suspected the boy would probably enjoy a little control in the bedroom, in the right circumstances, but he doubted very much any clients here would be able to treat him right.

Frank looked as though he was thinking the same thing, and was equally as disappointed. 

“But… I have nowhere else to go.” He whispered pitifully.

Grant sighed and got to his feet. He picked up the robe from the floor and brought it back to Frank, draping it over his shoulders so he could wrap it around himself like a blanket. 

“I’ll help you figure something out.”

 

*

 

When Grant got home, he felt exhausted. 

He walked slowly up the stairs, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stem the headache that was beginning to press behind his eyes. He had all but forgotten that Gerard intended to wait up for him, and when he stepped into their bedroom he had been expecting to find him fast asleep.

Instead, what he found was Gerard sat up straight on the bed, wearing a pair of lace briefs that were Grant’s favourite thing to see him in. 

“Oh… Love.” Grant’s breath left him in a long rush and he came to a dead stop in the doorway. “You waited.”

“I said I would.” Gerard’s eyes were soft and dark, and he didn’t look at Grant directly, but somewhere around his knees instead. He had his hands pressed flat to his thighs, and his feet planted in the rug by the bed. His cock was hard behind the baby blue lace and Grant felt positively dizzy to see it. 

“Have you been playing with yourself, love?” He asked softly, his voice growing husky as he walked slowly into the room and loosened his tie. “You didn’t cum, did you?”

“No sir.” Gerard answered immediately, and Grant could tell from the proud note to his voice that he was being honest. “I played a little… I was lonely.” He added, glancing at Grant through his lashes before quickly looking back down again.

Grant swallowed thickly and passed his tongue over his dry lips. He pulled the knot of his tie free and slid the silk from around his neck. He came to stand by the desk that functioned as a combination of his writing desk, and Gerard’s dressing table, and let the tie drop onto its surface.

“Good boy.” He told Gerard softly, sliding his suit jacket off next.

Even though Grant and Gerard had lived together for years, there was still nothing quite like coming home to him. Grant wasn’t sure what he had ever done to deserve this beautiful creature, but he would do anything in his power to keep him happy. 

Right then, it was clear what Gerard wanted, and though Grant had felt anything but arousal on his journey home, right then it fired up in him as easy as flicking a switch. Gerard didn’t even need the underwear, all he had to do was turn those dark eyes on Grant and he’d be putty in his hands; though the underwear was certainly a nice addition.

“How did you play with yourself?” Grant kept his tone casual, to the point of near-disinterest. He didn’t look at Gerard as he hung up his jacket and began undoing the cufflinks on his shirt, pretending not to notice the shiver that ran through Gerard.

“I just… Just used my hands.” Gerard spoke quietly, embarrassed. 

Grant ‘tsk’d softly, strolling back to the desk as he rolled his shirt sleeves up. “Come now, you can do better than that.” 

Gerard’s cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, and though he kept his eyes downturned, Grant knew they would be bright and glassy with lust. 

“Tell me how you played with yourself.” He spoke even more firmly, his tone dark and warning as he sat down on the stool that he pulled out from beneath the desk. He leaned forward, laying his elbows on his thighs and clasping his hands in front of himself, watching Gerard intently. 

Gerard glanced at Grant and immediately regretted it. His lover looked so fierce and handsome, his shirt still done up all the way to the top. The way he looked at Gerard made his cock twitch and he was embarrassed to know that Grant could see it. 

“I… I jerked off, first.” He eventually managed to speak, licking his lips to wet them. “For a little while. And then I… I fingered myself, for a bit…”

Grant had to work hard not to let any reaction show on his face, even though everything inside of him burned at those words. He could imagine Gerard lying on their bed, legs splayed and his hand stretched down behind his balls to try and get his fingers deep inside. He knew from experience that Gerard was useless at reaching as far as he liked, just not flexible enough to get there.

“Did you put the underwear on before or after you fingered yourself?” Grant asked him, sounding perfectly composed.

“Before.” Gerard’s cock was twitching again, the memory on it’s own enough to rile him up. “I… I like it best when I… Pull the lace aside and…” Gerard trailed off, turning his gaze up towards Grant. “I only did it for a little while… Just so I could be stretched and ready for you, sir.”

Grant hummed softly, touching his fingertips below his lips in a thoughtful gesture. He looked intently at Gerard, knowing it made him feel embarrassed, knowing he _liked_ to be embarrassed, and he didn’t so much as blink until Gerard was squirming. 

“You better come here then.” He waited for Gerard’s whole body to blush pink before speaking, allowing his lips to curve up just a little as he sat back and planted his hands on the plush cushion of the stool, waiting for Gerard to approach.

Gerard hurried to Grant on the balls of his feet, like the floor was too hot to stand on properly. When he reached him he fell straight into his lap, straddling his thighs and trying to go straight in for a kiss.

“Ah, ah.” Grant lay a finger over his lips before they could touch, his gaze dark but firm. 

“I’m sorry, sorry.” Gerard gasped, remembering himself. “Please may I, sir?”

Grant’s expression went warm again and he lowered his finger, nodding. 

“You may.”

Gerard leaned in slower this time, laying his hands flat, high on Grant’s chest. He only ever had to ask permission when they played like this, but he always forgot. Grant always let him off though. He smiled faintly as their lips touched, softly at first, but then gradually harder as Gerard deepened the kiss.

He had been rubbing himself through his panties on and off for what felt like hours whilst he’d waited for Grant, wanting to be hard and needy for when he got home, but not on the brink of climax. He hadn’t even been tempted to try and bring himself off, not when Grant had told him explicitly not to.

Now though, as Grant pressed his tongue firmly against the roof of Gerard’s mouth, his desire to cum was so intense he felt dizzy from it. 

“Mnngh…Nngh... Sir-” Gerard broke the kiss with a gasp, his eyes blazing as he fumbled with the top button of Grant’s shirt. “I need you, need you so much.”

“You have me sweet thing.” Grant smiled faintly, lounging back with his elbows on the desk behind him so he could look Gerard over. “Take what you want. Do your worst Gerard Way.”

Gerard moaned loudly, managing to undo the top two buttons of Grant’s shirt before he gave up and dropped his hands down to his trousers instead. Now that he had permission, he was breathless with want; burning with impatience.

Grant watched through half lidded eyes as Gerard yanked the zipper of his trousers down, leaving his belt and button still done up. He pressed his fingers through the open fly, finding Grant’s erection and twisting his fingers around it to get it free of his underwear and out into the open.

Gerard being greedy and impatient was nothing new, and it was something Grant truly loved about him. He usually tried to dampen it down a little, to slow him down and drag things out a little longer; but after the night he had had, he was almost as impatient as Gerard was, and more than content to let him do as he wanted.

“Oh God, oh yes, fuck yes-” Gerard gasped, stroking his fist firmly up and down Grant’s thick shaft for a moment. It jutted proudly from between the fly of his trousers, and seeing Grant otherwise fully dressed was making Gerard leak so much preejaculate it soaked the lace of his panties.

Grant watched, rendered utterly speechless, when Gerard stood up on tiptoes, pulled the lace of his underwear to one side, and then sank back down over Grant so that his cock caught against his lube slick rim and then pressed gradually inside of him.

“Oh _Gerard_...” Grant gasped, his hands coming forward to grasp Gerard’s waist and steady him. He really had opened himself up, and he took Grant inside in one smooth glide. It was enough to make Grant’s eyes roll into the back of his head for a moment, his cock throbbing hard. “Oh, you beautiful, beautiful creature.”

Gerard hummed and arched his back, moaning happily under the praise. He sat right back down in Grant’s lap, until his balls were pressed into his backside. He had been waiting so eagerly for him to come home, that having him inside was a sweet relief. 

Grant was gorgeously thick, and he always stretched Gerard right to the limit, no matter how much he prepared himself. He was glad he had used so much lube; even after waiting a while, he was still slick and loose and Grant sat inside him like he was made for him.

“That’s it… Mngh… Oh love, you’ve opened yourself up beautifully.” He praised, tilting his hips up just a little to get the angle just right. 

“Y - Yeah… Yes… Wanted to be… R - Ready for you, sir.” Gerard gasped, rolling his hips a few times to adjust before he tried his first tentative bounce. When that felt good, he tried again, harder this time, and moaned loudly as his muscles clenched tight.

With one hand on Grant’s shoulder, and the other stretched behind himself to keep the lace pulled off to the side, Gerard began to bounce over Grant’s cock. His inner muscles clenched and gripped at Grant’s shaft, trying to drag him in deeper every time Gerard lifted himself up, and he set himself a bruising pace.

Grant widened his legs and arched back until he was lounging against the edge of the desk. It bit into his spine, but he barely noticed. Gerard was like something out of a dream, flushed with arousal and leaking inside of his panties, riding him like it was their last night on Earth.

“God Gerard, oh God-” Grant wanted to tell him to slow down, to reassure him that there was no haste, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. It felt so unbearably good, going from nought to sixty in zero seconds and being able to do nothing but cling on and enjoy the ride. 

Gerard clutched Grant’s shoulders for balance, raised right up on the tips of his toes so he could hover over Grant and control the pace of their coupling. He kept his eyes on Grant’s, his gaze so intense it burned. It made Gerard’s inner muscles clench tight around him, his cock leaking so much ejaculate that there was a dark patch spreading over the lace that imprisoned it.

Grant spotted it and pressed his thumb to it, dragging the lace over the head of Gerard’s cock. He was so sensitive that the lace felt coarse on his glans, and he whined low in his throat, making Grant huff out a soft breath of delight. The lace was damp against the pad of his thumb, and Gerard’s cock was blazing hot. 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long, love.” He said breathlessly, tilting his hips up as Gerard began to slow and waver. His leg muscles were clearly giving in; whilst Gerard could have sex for days as if it were nothing, if he was the one doing the work, he soon ran out of stamina.

“Onto the bed.” Grant pushed Gerard firmly out of his lap and rose to his feet. He couldn’t help himself, he was feeling particularly indulgent tonight. 

At first, Gerard stumbled, but then he dashed to the bed and threw himself upon it. His eyes were shining bright and he grinned at Grant, reaching down to remove his underwear. 

“No, leave them on.” Grant kept his clothes on too, and ducked down once he reached the bed to suck kisses over Gerard’s cock, tasting him through the lace. 

It was easy, once he moved further up the bed, to slip back into Gerard without warning. His hole was soft and pliant, and once the tip was inside, Gerard’s muscles worked the rest of him in with no effort on Grant’s part.

At first, Grant moved slowly, knelt up straight so he could look down his body and watch his cock stretching Gerard open. He used one finger to hook the lace to the side, enjoying the sight of the baby blue against the black of his suit trousers. 

“Nngh… Please… Please sir, please…” Gerard gasped, rolling his head against the pillows and arching his back to try and raise his hips. 

“Such a greedy thing.” Grant chastised him, letting the lace go so that it bunched up against the side of his cock. “You’ll get what you need.” He tapped the fingers of one hand sharply over Gerard’s straining cock, making him cry out and dribble more ejaculate into the lace panties.

Grant hummed low in his throat, rolling his hips forward indulgently. Gerard was rippling hard around him, his abdominal muscles tense. Grant smirked to himself and smacked his cock gently again to make him clench even harder and then landed the next slap to his balls which were high and tight behind their wall of lace.

Gerard gasped and cried out, arching his back and widening his legs even more. He screwed his eyes shut and pulled a face that might have looked like pain if Grant didn’t know better. He pulled back and thrust back in, long and slow, smoothing his thumb between the globes of Gerard’s testes.

“Is this what you wanted, love?” He whispered darkly, keeping his thrusts deep as he pressed more firmly along the seam of Gerard’s sack. “Is this what you thought about, when you were playing with yourself?”

Gerard was too breathless to speak, but he whimpered and nodded his head, crying out as Grant slapped him sharply over his cock and balls again. 

“A - Agh! Grant-!” He lunged forward without thinking, lifting his body up just enough that he was able to stretch his arms out and hook his hands over Grant’s belt. He shuddered and pressed his hips down at the same time as he yanked Grant forward, using the belt to force him in deeper. 

Grant gasped, taken by surprise, but allowed Gerard to move him as he wanted. It was absurdly erotic, to be seated so deeply inside the other man and still have him yanking on his belt, as if he could get him deeper still. 

Gerard locked his legs around Grant’s thighs, pulling and tugging and arching his back, sobbing for more the whole time. His fingers slipped around the leather of the belt, and he hooked one thumb around the buckle to improve his grip. He pulled on it, like a rider yanking on reigns, and opened his eyes to plead silently with Grant to let him cum.

In answer, Grant grabbed Gerard round the hips and hoisted him up. His hands were large enough to reach right round his lower back, and held Gerard at the perfect angle to drive his cock inside of him and catch against his prostate with every thrust. 

“You’re free to cum, love.” He told him, watching intently as Gerard did just that. 

The moment he had permission, he let go and threw his head back, howling his pleasure at the top of his lungs. Theirs was the only house for miles around, which was a good thing, because Gerard always made a fuss when he came.

Grant chuckled breathlessly and went on working his hips, watching as Gerard’s release spurted over his stomach past the waistband of his panties. The last, weak throbs ended up in the lace, where Gerard’s cock was quickly softening.

Grant was mostly silent when he tumbled into his own climax mere seconds later. His breath hitched in his throat and stayed there as he spilt deep inside of Gerard, and he only started to breathe again once the last few drops had twitched out of him.

For a long while afterwards, they lay joined together, catching their breath and gazing into one another’s eyes. Gerard looked very much like the cat who got the cream, and when Grant eventually slipped out of him, he reached down to tug his underwear back into place and allowed the rush of his cum to soak into it too, with no intention of taking the panties off.

“You, my love, are utterly insatiable.” Grant was still a little breathless, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He slid from the bed to kick off his trousers, whilst his hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. 

“That’s what you love about me though, right?” Gerard was rolling around the bed, a giddy smile on his lips. He kept his eyes on Grant, deliberately making a show of stretching his limbs and lifting his hips to show off his backside in the ruined lace panties. 

Grant watched him through the mirror he was undressing in front of, shaking his head fondly. “I love you for a good many reasons, Gerard Way, and I could list them all.”

Gerard hummed and rolled onto his front, laying his chin on his hands with a playful smile. “Go on then.” 

“Darling, I would,” Grant laughed, finally removing his shirt and tossing it into the wicker wash basket by the door, “but it would take me all night, and there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Gerard was instantly serious. He sat up properly and crossed his legs, looking at Grant with genuine interest that looked rather out of place with his cum soaked panties and sex ruffled hair. “About work?”

“Sort of.” Grant rejoined Gerard on the bed once he was completely naked and took him into his arms. He brushed his nose along Gerard’s neck, inhaling the scent of sex off his skin. “They called me in to analyse a boy. A special case.”

“What was so special about him?” Gerard asked, humming softly as Grant lay him down and nosed along his throat. 

“He was homeless.” Grant said, starting to kiss Gerard’s collarbone. “And a little… unruly.”

Gerard chuckled softly, cupping the back of Grant’s neck as he relaxed beneath him. “Doesn’t sound like the kind of boy _Erotes_ usually accept.” He mused, frowning as Grant agreed and told him a little more about Frank. “Shouldn’t he have been sent away?”

“I tried to tell Matt that.” Grant nodded, wrapping himself around Gerard and mouthing kisses over his shoulders now. “The boy completely spooked when I started testing him; I went straight to Matt and told him to let him go, but he refused.”

“But he can’t do that!” Gerard sat up, his face twisted with worry. “He’s not allowed-”

“Hush, love.” Grant pulled Gerard gently back down and curled his arms around him. “I know, Gee, I know… But Frank gave his consent. He was still insistent that he wanted to be auctioned, and nothing I said would change Matt’s mind.”

Grant was still furious about it. Matt had _promised_ him, that if he told him to cut the boy loose then he would. But instead, he had ignored his warnings and allowed Frank to sign the contract anyway. He had even tried to make Frank see sense, but Grant didn’t feel surprised that the boy had ignored him. He was desperate for a way to get off the streets, and Grant could understand him feeling like he was out of options.

“But that’s against the rules!” Gerard insisted, scowling and trying to sit up again. “Grant you have to do something!”

“I am love.” Grant pulled Gerard firmly back into his arms and cradled his cheek in one hand. “Shh, I’ve thought about it a lot and I have a plan. But I want to run it by you first.”

Gerard went still, his eyes wide and sparkling with emotion. He nodded his head, clenching his jaw and listening intently as Grant began to whisper his thoughts to him.

 

*

“I can’t do this.” Gerard began backing away from the gold and onyx doors that conjured so many memories. “They’ll know it’s me.”

“They won’t - Gee!” Grant hurried to grab Gerard’s hand and tug him gently back to his side. “Hundreds of people come through these doors every month, and you haven’t been back here in years. They won’t recognise you, I promise.”

Grant himself barely recognised Gerard, dressed in a fitted grey suit with navy suede shoes and a navy silk tie. His hair was swept into a messy half quiff, and though he looked a little uncomfortable, Grant knew that anyone else would just see it as him being a nervous, first-time buyer.

“You’ll be perfect love, I know it.” He insisted, brushing a kiss to Gerard’s lips. “Just do exactly as I said and we’ll be out of here within the hour, okay?”

Gerard still looked uncertain; he kept throwing anxious glances towards the doors and wringing his hands together. 

“Can’t you come with me?” He asked softly, for the fiftieth time that day. 

“I can’t Gerard, you know I can’t. How suspicious is it going to look if I show up with the winner of the auction?” 

Gerard pursed his lips, but he knew Grant was right. “What if I mess it up?”

“You _won’t_ Gee.” Grant was completely confident in Gerard, and he let him feel it as he kissed him soft and slow. “You’ve got this… Don’t you want a friend?” He asked softly, gazing at Gerard with an innocent smile. 

It worked a charm, as he knew it would. Gerard had confessed to him that he felt lonely sometimes, and had jumped at Grant’s suggestion that they buy Frank for themselves. Once they had him, the contract would basically be fulfilled, and Grant had grand ideas of helping Frank get back onto his feet so that he could go away and live a fulfilling life… But Gerard was harboring fantasies that Frank might choose to stay with them instead.

“Alright. I’ll do it.” Gerard steeled his nerves and nodded his head, determined to go through with their plan. 

Grant beamed at him and kissed him quickly once again. “Good boy.” He praised, squeezing Gerard’s hands. “Just go on in and give them your name, and I’ll meet you afterwards.”

Grant disappeared around the back of the building, to the staff door. He had called Matt that morning and sang him a pleasant song of making amends and demonstrating that he had no hard feelings. He offered to work the auction for free, as a sign of his commitment to their friendship, and Matt obviously ate it up.

It had been easy, after that, to swing by _Erotes_ on the pretense of familiarising himself with auction protocol, and add a fake name to the bottom of the guest list. This was the name Gerard would be using, and making his bids under.

Grant had no doubt they would win. He had more money than any of the other invited guests, and the limit he had given Gerard was more than double the amount any boy had ever been sold for, just so he could be absolutely sure Gerard wouldn’t balk and would bid and outbid until Frank was theirs.

As he headed behind the scenes to oversee the preparation of the items, Grant spotted Frank getting wiped down with baby oil. He was wearing the traditional black jock strap that all the auction items wore, but he was looking the least comfortable in it. Grant noticed that his hair had been shaved at the sides, and all of his piercings had been removed, making him look younger. 

“I can take it from here.” Grant informed the woman who was helping Frank get ready. He gave her a hard look until she scoffed and walked away, and Grant took over with the baby oil. He smiled warmly at Frank, who had gone pink on the cheeks. 

“So, you’re still intent on going through with this then.” Grant didn’t ask it as a question. He used his fingers to rub the oil over Frank’s skin, making the colours of his tattoos even bolder. “There’s nothing I can say that would change your mind?”

“None.” Frank had his answer ready and he held his head up high, his teeth clenched. “I have to do this.”

“I disagree.” Grant said softly, moving his gaze to Frank’s chest. “But I won’t try to stop you.”

Grant wanted to tell Frank his plan, but he couldn’t risk anyone overhearing them. He had already gotten away with buying Gerard, all those years ago, but he knew that Matt would not be so accommodating this time; so he kept his mouth shut and rubbed oil over Frank until it was time to take to the stage.

The auction room was small, but brightly lit. Everything was black - the walls, the floor, the stage - and dozens of small spotlights shone down from the ceiling. The bidders were all required to wear masks, to protect their identities, but Grant recognised Gerard instantly, hovering at the back of the room.

On one side of the stage was a podium where the auctioneer was waiting, and on the other side was a raised platform where the items would stand.

Matt was hanging around in the corner of the room, watching proceedings with his arms folded. It was unusual for him to stay late and watch the auctions, but Grant wasn’t worried.

Frank was first up; as the arguably most valuable item of the evening, Matt had wanted the bidders to be feeling flush enough to bid extra high for him. 

Grant led Frank to the platform and helped him up onto it. Frank looked terrified, staring out into the crowd of masked faces with wide eyes, trembling from head to toe. He wrapped his arms around himself until Grant gently tapped his ankle and cleared his throat. 

Remembering himself, Frank jumped to attention and lowered his arms.

“Here we have lot number zero two two seven. Caucasian male. Twenty seven years old. Height, 1.68 metres.” The man at the podium spoke in a loud, clear voice, that rang with a British accent. He peered over his spectacles at Frank, reading from the stats sheet in front of him whilst Grant helped Frank to twirl and ran his hands over his body, gesturing at points of interest for the bidders.

“The specimen is healthy. No known existing ailments or healthcare concerns. Virginal,” the man at the podium paused so that Grant could gently ease Frank down into a standing bend, displaying his backside to the crowd. Frank looked like he wanted to die, but Grant remained professional, pulling his cheeks apart for a brief glimpse of his hole. “The winning bidder may confirm the boy’s purity for himself.”

Grant indicated for Frank to stand up straight again and turned him to face the crowd, keeping his expression neutral even though he ached for Frank. The boy was flaming red all over, his eyes full of fear and humiliation, and not the good kind either. 

“Penis is a good average six inches,” the man on the podium went on, laying Frank bare for everyone to hear, “fairly girthy, uncut.” The man waited for Grant to slide Frank’s jockstrap down, just for a moment for the crowd to see, and then tug it back up into place.

“Hair colour is natural. The winning bidder may decide whether the boy comes with or without the following piercings; nose ring, lip ring, times two ear gauges. Tattoos are not optional.”

At the back of the crowd, Gerard reeled, wondering who on earth would ever imagine the tattoos were optional in the first place.

Being here, in this room, was bringing so many memories back of his own auction. He had _wanted_ to be sold, it had been a dream of his for years, to truly belong to another person like that… But even he had found the auction intimidating and uncomfortable. He wanted to belong to someone, but he hadn’t liked being talked about like an object, with everything about him read out like the ingredients on the back of food packet, from his height to the length of his penis and everything in between. He could well imagine how awful Frank must feel, and he was glad Grant was up there with him.

“We shall start the bidding at ten thousand.” The man on the podium looked around expectantly, and immediately a gentleman near the front held up his card.

Gerard’s heart began to race and his palms went clammy with sweat. He focused himself, remembering everything Grant had told him to do. He folded his arms across his chest, trying to look casual and disinterested, and only lifted his card whenever there was a slight pause in the bidding. 

Four other men were bidding with him, but as the number went up and up, first one and then another dropped out. Gerard stayed alert, listening to the man on the podium raise the total, and watching the two men on opposite sides of the room fight to outbid each other.

Eventually, the one on the left admitted defeat, and Gerard raised his card again. The man on the right glared at Gerard through his mask, and now it was their turn to compete.

It was strange, lifting his card and offering such huge amounts of money, like it was nothing. Grant had given him such a huge sum as his limit, it was nothing to Gerard to keep on bidding and bidding, chucking out larger and larger numbers until the other man was starting to sweat. 

Gerard could remember how much he sold for, but Frank surpassed him just a little. Gerard hadn’t been a virgin though, and they were always more expensive, so he heard.

By the time the auctioneer slammed his gavel down, Gerard was actually starting to enjoy himself. It was like playing a game, and it was thrilling because he knew he was going to win - and he was right.

The crowd gave a smattering of polite applause when Gerard secured his bid, and Grant led Frank off stage. Soon after, a member of staff in an all black suit approached Gerard to ask if he’d like to continue bidding, or if he was ready to meet Frank. 

“Oh, I’m ready now.” He said eagerly, turning his back on the stage and following the employee through a side door and down a few twisting passages.

Frank had been taken to an antechamber where he was to meet the winning bidder. Assuming the man confirmed he was pleased with his purchase, the final papers would be signed and Frank would be whisked away to his new home.

It all felt very real all of a sudden and Frank found himself feeling nauseous. 

Grant was still giving nothing away whilst they waited for Gerard. He wasn’t surprised when Matt appeared first, grinning from ear to ear and rubbing his hands. 

“What an excellent show eh? He sold even better than I thought!” He beamed, talking about Frank like he wasn’t even there. “I thought I’d come and congratulate the bidder myself - ah, here he is!” Matt rushed forward to shake Gerard’s hand when he was led through the door, still wearing his mask.

“My name is Matthew Sanders, the owner of this establishment. I just wanted to congratulate you on your excellent win this evening. You’ve got yourself quite the diamond!” Matt exclaimed, shaking Gerard’s hand vigorously. 

Gerard’s panicked eyes flicked towards Grant, seeking help. Grant flushed and looked pointedly away, and Gerard looked hastily back at Matt. 

“Um, thank you very much.” He said as politely as he could, relieved that his mask hid most of his blushing cheeks. “The pleasure was mine.” Gerard didn’t sound all too sure about that, but Matt was too gleeful to notice.

“My colleague Mr Morrison here will assist you in inspecting your item.” He said brightly, waving a hand towards Grant who was stood just behind Frank. “I’m sure you’ll find everything to your liking. Then once you are ready, Grant will also help you fill in the paperwork.” 

Matt waited, but Gerard didn’t answer. Grant knew that Gerard was probably feeling like he was in too deep right then, so he smiled calmly at Matt and ushered him out of the room. 

“I can take it from here.” He assured him, holding the door open until Matt took the hint and left.

As soon as Matt had gone and the three men were alone, Gerard sagged with relief and pushed the mask from his face. 

“Oh God, that was so scary!” He gasped, though he was grinning at Grant, his eyes sparkling. “We won!”

“Yes darling, we did.” Grant pulled Gerard into his arms and kissed him quickly. “You were perfect, just like I said.”

“Uh… What is going on here?” Frank blinked stupidly at the two men, his eyes flicking to the place where their bodies touched, just above the navel. Grant had his hands on Gerard’s jaw, and Gerard’s arms were around Grant’s waist. 

“He’s cute.” Gerard said as if he hadn’t heard Frank at all. “You were right about that too.”

Grant chuckled softly but unwound himself from Gerard’s grip, taking his hand to pull him closer to Frank. The younger man was looking uncomfortable, holding his arms around himself with a fearful look in his eyes. He glared between the two men, backing off when they came nearer. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to be alarmed.” Grant held his hands up and spoke gently, like trying to soothe a frightened animal. “This gentleman is Gerard Way, my beloved.” 

Frank lifted an eyebrow at that, his gaze fixing on Gerard. “Your _beloved?_ ” He repeated, incredulous.

“He’s being polite.” Gerard said softly, his eyes warm and friendly as he gazed right back at Frank. “He bought me in an auction, just like you.”

“Yes, but we are more than just master and pet.” Grant quickly spoke up, lifting Gerard’s hand to his mouth to brush a kiss to his knuckles. “We live together as equals; as a couple. But we indulge in a little dominance play from time to time.” 

Frank was pretty sure he didn’t need to know the details of their sex life. He glanced at the band Grant wore on his wedding finger. He had said he wasn’t married, and Frank supposed that wasn’t a lie, but he hadn’t mentioned his lover either. He didn’t know why, but it felt like a betrayal.

“Oh.” He said simply, still gazing at Gerard.

A small, awkward silence passed, and Gerard was just beginning to feel embarrassed when Grant beckoned for them all to sit down on the sofa that took up one entire wall. 

Gerard sat down eagerly, glad that Grant was taking control. Frank remained on his feet until Grant lifted his brows at him, and then he slowly perched on the opposite end of the furniture. Grant remained standing.

“Frank, I want you to understand why I had Gerard come here tonight and bid in the auction-” 

“Oh I understand.” Frank bit out, still glaring at the two men with trepidation. “You nearly convinced me with your whole, _don’t go through with it_ , act. But I guess you couldn’t resist my virgin ass either huh?”

Grant’s lips twitched at the corners whilst he tried to suppress a laugh. Gerard’s jaw had dropped, astounded that anyone would talk to Grant in that way, and it was the combination of his bewildered expression and Frank’s words that so tickled Grant.

“Actually,” he said with forced calm, “my only interest in your ass, is protecting it.”

Frank scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Oh please. Spin me another why don’t ya?” 

Gerard was even more confused, but Grant just went on smiling gently at Frank. 

“I’m quite serious.” He said softly. “When it became clear to me that you and Matt were determined to see your sale through to its completion, against all of my warnings, I knew I had to intervene. And if I hadn’t, you would be on your back by now with your legs behind your ears, _believe_ me.”

Frank went a little pale and his scowl softened into something more like fear. After taking part in the auction, he found he did believe Grant after all.

“So what?” He asked hoarsely, “I go home with you instead?”

“For now.” Grant nodded, his voice still calm and steady, “I thought at the very least, we could help you get back on your feet. Or…” Grant paused, wetting his lips as he glanced at Gerard and saw the hope dancing in his eyes. He was sat right on the edge of his seat, staring at Frank as if he were an angel dropped straight from heaven. 

Grant had known Gerard would like him. 

“Or,” he said again, “you can stay with us indefinitely. Forever, even, if you wanted to. That was the terms of your contract, after all, so I assume you expected to stay with your buyer, whoever he may have been.”

Frank pursed his lips, looking thoughtfully between Grant and Gerard. Honestly, he had had no intention in breaking the contract; he was nothing if not a man of his word, and he had known the price he had to pay when he had signed his name on the paper. But he had not expected for one moment that he would get bought by the lover of the man who had fought so strongly for him to be denied. It just didn’t make sense. 

“Why?” He asked at last, frowning at Grant. “Why buy me at all, when you were so eager to see me sent back out onto the streets?”

Grant felt like _eager_ was too strong of a word, but it was a fair question otherwise. He shrugged, as if it should have been obvious. 

“Because at least with us, I know you won’t be forced into anything. Yes, we paid for you, but look at it like this - we didn’t buy _you_ , we bought your freedom. If you want to turn us down and leave right now, then we won’t stop you.”

“Uh, but we don’t want you to do that.” Gerard quickly interjected, his cheeks pink. “We do really want you to move in with us… I… I think you might like us.”

Gerard looked so warm and open, his eagerness to impress Frank so obvious in his expression, that Frank couldn’t help but smile. He looked Gerard over and noticed he was wearing a matching band on his own ring finger. Not married, Grant had said, but Frank got the feeling they may as well have been.

“I… Wouldn’t want to intrude…” He said doubtfully, but Gerard and Grant were both quick to assure him he wouldn’t be.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Grant offered, smiling so warmly at Frank that it took his breath away. “You can get some sleep in a real bed, and we can discuss everything properly tomorrow.”

 

*

 

Living with Grant and Gerard, Frank was soon to discover, was a delight. 

At first he had been nervous, expecting them to try and persuade him into their bed, or to kick him out before he was ready. Every day, for weeks, he woke up wondering if it was his last day in the house; or the last day being allowed his own room.

It seemed impossible that Grant would be so willing to have him living under his roof, eating his food and reading his vast collection of comic books, all for free and expect nothing in return. He didn’t try to pressure Frank into anything - not sex, not job hunting, not even house work. In fact, for the first week, all Frank had done was bum around the house, and Grant had never so much as lifted an eyebrow.

Frank had always been naturally suspicious, but being homeless had put a fear in him that made it difficult to lower his walls. 

He had spent weeks, watching Grant and Gerard interact with each other, waiting for one of them to slip up or make a mistake that would reveal that they were really terrible people, just biding their time… But of course, no such thing happened, and as spring became summer, Frank came to realise that these men really were as kind and accepting as they claimed to be.

Grant, Frank learned, was incredibly intelligent. He seemed to have a vast knowledge of every topic you could think of, and sometimes dinner could feel like sitting in a seminar. Frank didn’t mind, he quite liked it, and apparently so did Gerard.

Gerard was older than Frank, but he seemed younger. He trotted around the house every day in various eclectic outfits that ranged from metal t-shirts and jeans, to ladies negligee. He seemed to have no inhibitions in baring his body, and would often ask Frank his opinion on different outfits - leaving him red faced and squirming in his seat.

Frank couldn’t tell if Gerard knew how he affected him. He got the feeling he didn’t, and that even when he was dancing to sixties rock n’ roll in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of stiletto heels and a thong, he had no idea that he looked any different than when he was wearing actual clothes.

With all the near-nudity, it wasn’t a surprise that Grant and Gerard had sex every single night, without fail, and often at other times of the day too. They tried to do so subtly, and Frank felt a little guilty that they tried so hard to hide their night-time activity from him; but the walls were only so soundproof, and Gerard was quite the noisy devil it turned out.

Frank liked that too, apparently.

Even though he had never been asked to join them, Frank got the feeling that there was an unspoken, open invitation for him to sleep with them whenever - if ever - he wanted to. Gerard was a shameless flirt, and Grant too had a seductive way about him that made Frank feel weak at the knees. As he came to trust them, he found his desire for them building more and more, every day. It shouldn’t have been a surprise... Living with two handsome men, who were so utterly shameless in their desires, was bound to tempt him in sooner or later.

In the end, the only thing holding Frank back was his uncertainty of how to proceed. He suspected he could just bring it up over dinner - _“So guys, I’ve been thinking, it might be really great if we all had sex together.”_ \- but he just didn’t have the nerve to do it.

He did consider just _“accidentally”_ walking in on them when they were up to something, and then not leaving - _“Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! But hey, since I’m here…”_ \- like a bad porno. 

He even thought about just completely laying himself bare. _Literally_. Wait for them to go on their weekly grocery run or something, and lay himself out naked on the living room rug for when they returned and give them a hopefully smouldering look and just say, _“well?”_

But ultimately, Frank’s nerves deserted him, and he did nothing.

 

*

 

“I’m bored... Frankie! I’m _bored_.” Gerard dug his toes into Frank’s thigh, whining dramatically as he splayed out on the sofa and flung his arms above his head. “This is torture.”

“Stop being such a diva and do something then.” Frank scoffed, laughing to himself as he turned the page of his book. “You have plenty of hobbies.”

Gerard glared at Frank through his eyelashes, pouting miserably. 

Grant had been approached by Matt a week ago, and asked if he would write all of the new company policies for the staff handbook. Grant liked to keep himself in the loop where _Erotes_ was concerned, and he was being especially helpful since Matt had discovered the truth about Frank’s sale, and had been surprisingly fine about it. Grant was the type of man who always repaid people in kind, so when Matt had come to him looking stressed and haggard, Grant had poured him a glass of his best Scotch and promised to have the paperwork to him by the end of the month.

Of course, that meant that he had spent most of the last week in his study, and Gerard was feeling sorely overlooked.

“I don’t have any hobbies.” He wailed pitifully. “I’m bored.”

“Why don’t you do some drawing?” Frank suggested, still reading his book whilst Gerard stretched out further, his legs resting over Frank’s thighs. “Or paint some more of those little model things?”

“It’s called _Warhammer_ Frank.” Gerard scoffed, using his toes to bounce Frank’s book and irritate him. “Why don’t I go through the rules of Magic the Gathering again? I think you nearly got it last time.” 

Frank groaned and closed his book, scowling at Gerard. “I actually wanted to enjoy my afternoon.” He told him bluntly, grabbing Gerard’s feet in both hands to stop them from kicking at him. “Are you always this bitchy?” He asked him, tickling the soles of his feet and nearly getting a broken nose in return. 

Gerard squealed and kicked, yanking his feet out of Frank’s grasp and drawing his knees up to his chest. He looked ridiculous, dressed in a pair of black cotton y-fronts and a sheer pink robe with a fluffy feather trim. The kind old movie starlets would wear over their lingerie. It baffled Frank; he had spent many a quiet hour trying to understand what went through Gerard’s head when he looked in his wardrobe each morning.

“I’m not being bitchy.” Gerard shuffled backwards to sit up properly against the arm of the sofa. “I’m _bored_.”

“I really don’t know what you expect me to do about it Gee.” Frank tried to look solemn and annoyed, but really he was amused. He adored Gerard, even when he had an attitude. 

“I know what we could do.” Gerard’s eyes twinkled as he looked at Frank, his expression turning warm and sultry. “You’ve lived with us for six months now… Don’t you ever think about maybe…” Gerard trailed off and shrugged one shoulder.

Frank’s mouth suddenly went dry and his heart missed a beat. “Think about maybe... what?” He asked, barely daring to believe they were going to talk about what it sounded like. 

“You know…” Gerard untied the silk belt around his waist to open the robe. He rolled his shoulders back to let the fabric slide down his arms, bunching into his elbows and hanging just below his shoulder blades. He turned his body just so, and stretched his back a little, glancing at Frank over his shoulder. 

Frank’s eyes had gone wide and he blinked slowly, trying to take it all in. Beautiful, ridiculous Gerard… Naked but for the harsh black briefs, surrounded by swathes of chiffon and powder pink ostrich feathers. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Frank coughed, even whilst he continued to stare.

Gerard smirked at him, and delicately arched one eyebrow. “I think you do.” He said silkily, letting his robe fall a little bit more, to gather around his waist. “I think you’ve wanted to play with me for quite a while…”

Frank’s head swam, and he had to take a deep breath in to stop himself from making a less than decent noise. 

Gerard was not usually this confident and forthcoming. He was always softer, more playful, his flirting never quite reaching the point where Frank could be sure he wasn’t just teasing him. Now though, there was no doubt at all; Gerard’s husky voice and dark eyes made it extremely clear that he was being serious.

Frank had no idea how to react. 

“Uh…” 

“You don’t have to hold back, you know?” Gerard’s heart was racing with nerves, but he didn’t let it show on his face. He had been aching for Frank almost since the first day he had come home with them, but Grant always told him to wait. Be patient. Let Frank come to them. But Gerard was sick of waiting, and Grant had finally agreed - when they had been discussing it last night - that maybe a gentle push might help Frank a bit.

Gerard wasn’t sure if this classed as a gentle push or a full on shove, and he almost wished he had talked to Grant about it more and found out how he thought he should handle it. But he was so impatient, he had decided to take matters into his own hands, and now he was floundering.

Frank looked like he was drowning too, warring with himself, and for a heart-stopping moment it looked like Gerard’s attempts to help were going to set them back three paces instead.

But then Grant’s voice filtered to them from the staircase, soft and deep and firm. 

“Frank, my boy, I do believe that is an invitation for you to kiss him.” He said smoothly, watching them with one foot still on the first stair. “That means you should either politely decline, or accept the gift you’re being given. But either way, it is poor form to leave a man waiting.” 

Frank’s breath left him in a long, shaky rush. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he found that the sight of Gerard sprawled on his back, and Grant just a little way behind him in the doorway, was too much for him to take. 

He had been yearning for this… Had been hoping and praying that an opportunity would arise that would take the pressure away from him to make the first move. And now it was happening, he was almost ruining it.

Snapping back to his senses, Frank opened his eyes and wasted no more time in leaning over Gerard and capturing his lips in a soft but eager kiss. He curled his hand around his jaw and lifted the other to his long, dark hair, and groaned as his body instantly lit up, like someone had set off fireworks in his stomach.

Gerard made a soft, eager sound in the base of his throat, and Frank was gone.

Grant walked slowly into the room, watching the two of them closely.

Frank kissed Gerard with all the hunger one might expect from a man who had been without another’s touch for so long, and Gerard leaned into it with the sort of eagerness that Grant had come to expect from him. They were both so hungry with it, kissing each other with such heat it was almost brutal; whilst Gerard’s hands fisted into Frank’s shirt and Frank pulled on Gerard’s hair.

Grant moved closer and slowly sat down on the edge of the sturdy wooden coffee table in front of the sofa. He kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment that was unfolding before him. He had only been coming downstairs to make a cup of tea, and if it became clear that Frank was only interested in Gerard, then he would leave them to it and go back to his work without complaint. 

He was still unsure whether Frank wanted him or not; there had been moments that made him think he probably did, but he also seemed more wary of Grant. Whereas his desire for Gerard had been obvious almost from day one.

It was a surprise then, when Frank stopped kissing Gerard and - after a lingering tug on his lower lip - untangled himself from Gerard’s limbs and ostrich feathers, and made his way to Grant. He stepped between his legs and cupped his jaw between both tattooed hands, and let him see the way his eyes had gone dark and ravenous.

“Can I..?” Frank’s heart was pounding, and he was too nervous to make that final move forwards. 

Grant smiled wide and nodded his permission, then leaned up himself to close the gap between them.

Gerard made a soft, whining noise and rolled onto his side, watching the two of them with his mouth open. It was like having a front row seat to a movie made just for him, and his already semi-hard cock began stiffening further when he saw Grant kiss Frank slow and deep and thorough, in the way Gerard knew from experience made your toes curl and your spine tingle.

Grant lifted his hands to Frank’s hips and circled them until his fingers were splayed on his lower back. He pulled him firmly closer, so that he had to tip his head right back and Frank had to bow over him to keep their mouths aligned.

It had been so long since Frank had kissed anyone, and though he didn’t read as being inexperienced, his enthusiasm was such that he lost all elegance and swept his tongue greedily into Grant’s mouth. He rubbed at his soft palate and explored behind his teeth, and by the time he was leaning back to breathe his lips were red and plump.

“My dear boy,” Grant whispered, panting lightly, “I think we should take this upstairs, don’t you?”

Frank was too breathless to speak, but he nodded his head eagerly and chuckled when Gerard made an inhuman noise of approval behind him. It didn’t feel like moving too fast; it felt like they were _finally_ doing what they should have started months ago.

“Go on then.” Grant let Frank go and tapped his buttocks lightly, just enough of a spank to make Frank jump and bolt into action. He glanced at Gerard and grinned when he saw the other man was wrestling with his robe, trying not to get tangled up in it as he hurried to follow Frank up the stairs.

In the end, Gerard left the robe behind, and Grant smirked to himself as he watched him running upstairs in just his underwear. 

Grant followed them at a much more leisurely pace, giving himself a moment to compose after the starved way Frank had kissed him. His lips were still tingling from it, and he was feeling a little dazed. He had not been expecting this to happen today, which meant the control he usually had such a firm grip on, had been partly wrestled from him by Frank. He was surprised by how exciting he found it.

Before he went into the bedroom, he diverted into his study to save his work so far and turn everything off. Then he straightened out his shirt and took a deep breath, so that by the time he joined the other two men, he felt much more like himself.

He paused in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame so he could watch Gerard, who was sat on the bed, mouthing at Frank’s neck and working to divest him of his clothes. He had his legs wide open, so that Frank could stand snugly between them, and he was rubbing his heels up the backs of Frank’s calves.

“Slowly there love.” Grant told Gerard firmly, smiling as he crossed the room to join him on the bed. “Take your time.”

Immediately, Frank’s eyes were drawn to Grant, and he gazed at him with a mixture of desire and trepidation. He had one hand tangled in Gerard’s hair, and seemed to have no reservations in being undressed. 

Grant remembered everything he had learned when he had been testing Frank back at _Erotes_ , and he was confident that he knew why he might intimidate him a little.

“We’ve been hoping you might want to play with us for a while now, haven’t we love?” He directed his question at Gerard, he made a cheerful noise of agreement against Frank’s throat. “Gerard here has been having fantasies about you taking him for weeks.”

Grant’s sharp eyes took in the way Frank shuddered, his knees nearly giving way whilst his pupils dilated even further. His eyes looked black and his fingers tightened in Gerard’s hair without him meaning them to. 

“H - He has?” He asked, his voice hoarse and deep. He was gazing at Grant intently, asking permission with his eyes.

Grant smiled and moved to sit more centrally against the headboard of the bed. He nodded, and let Frank see the open way he admired him when Gerard finally slipped his shirt off his shoulders and bared his body for them. 

“Oh yes, he’s thought about it a lot.” He purred, his accent thicker now that he was aroused. “We can both see something wild and exciting in you… And my darling boy here likes a man who can give him what he wants, without fear.” 

Gerard hummed again and sank his teeth into Frank’s throat, his hands by now yanking eagerly at the button of his jeans.

“What is it he wants?” Frank asked, widening his legs slightly so that his jeans dropped down to his ankles once Gerard had unfastened them. He was still watching Grant, his heart racing with anticipation.

Grant smirked at him and slowly lifted one eyebrow. “Would you like me to guide you?”

Gerard’s hands grasped Frank’s hips tight, as if he was afraid he might fall, and Frank’s mind was made up for him. He nodded his head, burning with lust. He thought of all the noises he so often heard coming through the walls, and knew that there was no one better than Grant when it came to pleasuring Gerard. He wanted to know exactly what he did to make him cry out the way he did.

“Yes… Yes. Please.” 

“Gerard, sweet thing, come here.” Grant beckoned for Gerard who immediately did he was told and crawled into Frank’s arms. “Undress me.”

Gerard got to work, grinning to himself and hurrying to unbutton Grant’s shirt and get his belt undone. He kissed his neck and chest, much as he had with Frank, and kept his hips low so he could drag his erection over Grant’s thigh as he worked down his body. 

“Our boy,” Grant said conversationally, looking at Frank with one hand playing with Gerard’s hair, “likes a man who can take control.”

_Our boy_ Grant had called him; Frank’s knees really did nearly give out then and he stumbled to join them on the bed.

“Control… I can do that.” He nodded, still slightly breathless. 

“I know you can.” Grant’s eyes sparkled and he smiled as he lifted his hips to help Gerard remove his trousers. “He’s a greedy boy as well,” he went on, smirking when he felt Gerard’s erection twitch against his leg, “he loves nothing more than being filled up and taken again and again.”

“Nngh…” Gerard groaned and arched his back, lifting his ass into the air. He was still wearing his boxers, and he was so hard that his heavy erection stretched the waistband down towards the mattress. “Fuck, _please_ -”

“All in good time, my love.” Grant hushed him, petting his fingers through his hair. He soothed him with his gentle touch, and went on looking at Frank, who he had no doubt was just as needy and impatient as Gerard; he was just better at containing it.

“You have to work him open first.” He said softly, his hands coming down beneath Gerard’s arms so he could tug him up and remove his underwear for him. “He will try to convince you he’s ready before he really is. You mustn’t listen to him. Take your time, and make sure he’s good and slick and open before you take him.”

Frank was quivering, finding it unbearably arousing to hear Grant talk about Gerard with such easy detachment. He understood it was just part of the games Gerard liked them to play; whilst living with them he had seen enough to know that Gerard was a natural submissive, and he could clearly see that he was enjoying himself immensely.

Frank was also relieved that Grant seemed to want to bring him into the more dominant role with him. Frank wasn’t a dominant as such, but he didn’t feel overly submissive either. He felt much more comfortable in the middle ground, and he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that Grant was aware of that. The man was a professional after all.

“Frank?” Grant pulled Frank out of his daze and he realised with a jolt that they were all completely naked now. Gerard had moved so that he was slightly to the side of Grant, watching Frank over his shoulder. He was lazily playing with Grant’s cock, circling one hand around it and thumbing the tip and Frank’s mouth went dry when he saw how thick he was.

“Come here, Frankie.” Grant gestured for Frank to join them and he did so eagerly. 

As soon as he was close enough, Grant folded him to his chest, so that both he and Gerard were held in his arms. Frank was immediately aware of how warm they were, and his heart fluttered with joy. Grant kissed him first, and then so did Gerard, and Frank could feel nothing but their skin on his, their hands stroking over his back and hips and thighs, and he became overwhelmed with feelings of love for them both.

“Oh…” He sighed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back when their kisses moved to his neck. He had one man on either side, and his cock throbbed heavily as they worked their mouths over his skin. Gerard liked to bite and suck, leaving little marks wherever he went; whereas Grant was softer, more exploratory, making Frank’s balls tighten and his nipples peak.

“Oh God… That’s so good…” Frank’s hips twitched forward, seeking friction, and immediately Gerard reached out to wrap his fingers around him. He stroked him slowly but firmly, still working his other hand over Grant, which just turned Frank on even more. His experience with sleeping with men was limited to say the least, and to have two of them - naked and fully erect - surrounding him, was enough to make him dizzy. 

“What would you like to do first Frank?” Grant whispered into his ear, his voice dark and seductive. 

“I… I want…” Frank faltered, shaking his head to try and clear it. There were a million things going through his head, each one more tempting than the last, but his answer came to him quickly. “I want to fuck him.” He whispered it like a dirty secret, almost ashamed that his desire was so selfish, but Grant hummed his approval and Gerard’s hips twitched forward, his cock sliding against Frank’s hip.

“Then you need to open him up first.” He reminded him, licking a wet trail from Frank’s shoulder to the soft flesh behind his ear. “You can use your fingers if you want, but he likes the tongue best.”

Frank’s breath left him in a surprised rush and Gerard rocked his hips again,moaning quietly to himself. He loved how well Grant knew him, loved knowing that he would guide Frank so that he could pull Gerard apart in the best ways. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done that.” He whispered, though he wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. 

“Don’t worry sweet thing,” Grant smiled, pulling away from Frank’s neck and gently guiding Gerard away as well, “technique is less important than enthusiasm.”

Frank chuckled softly, his cheeks going pink. He had enthusiasm in spades, and he grinned as he leaned forward to kiss Grant properly on the mouth.

Gerard watched them through half-lidded eyes, still slowly working his fists over their cocks. Frank was already leaking copiously from the tip, and Gerard gathered some up with his thumb which he then sucked into his mouth. 

Frank glanced at him when he broke the kiss and he moaned low in his throat, staring in amazement as Gerard held his gaze and worked his tongue around his thumb to get every last drop of Frank’s preejaculate.

“Greedy boy.” Grant chastised him playfully, swatting him sharply on the backside. “Come here and put that pretty mouth to use, then Frank can actually get behind you.”

Gerard hurried to obey, but he pressed a swift kiss to Frank’s lips first. He felt like he could kiss Frank all night long and never get bored; but the thought of having his mouth elsewhere was even more enticing.

Frank followed Gerard’s lead and moved so that he could kneel behind him. Grant was sat up against the headboard, and he opened his legs wide so that Gerard could lie down on his belly and settle comfortably between his thighs. 

Gerard lifted his hips and widened his own stance, presenting his ass to Frank with no shame whatsoever. He was equally as brazen in taking hold of Grant’s cock and guiding him to his mouth, where he began to kiss and lick delicately over the glans.

Frank watched him for just a moment, his balls tightening just from knowing how good it must feel, and then he got to work himself.

He moved forward until his knees were touching the side of Gerard’s feet, and then he used his hands to grasp his cheeks and spread them apart. He moaned aloud when he revealed the tight furl of muscle between them, and animal instinct took over so that nothing could have stopped him from leaning in and licking a long stripe all the way up to Gerard’s tailbone.

Gerard gasped and squirmed, and for a moment his mouth fell open and he could do nothing but breathe as Frank settled his face comfortably between his cheeks and began to eat him out without preamble.

Grant slipped his hand into Gerard’s hair and pulled gently, guiding him back to the tip of his cock. He sighed and murmured praise as Gerard refocused himself and began to swirl his tongue around him, using it to push Grant’s foreskin back and explore beneath his glans with slow, wet licks.

It was so good that Grant’s abdominal muscles tightened and he took deep breaths to stay calm and relaxed; no easy task when Gerard was moaning wantonly around his length and pushing back into Frank’s touch.

All he could see of Frank was the top of his head where he had buried himself between Gerard’s cheeks, but he could well imagine how thoroughly he must be working his hole. Gerard’s noises were muffled by his full mouth, and each sound sent vibrations straight to Grant’s balls. He tipped his hips up, pushing deeper into Gerard’s throat and tightened his grip on his hair. 

“Oh Gerard, love… He must feel fantastic…” 

Frank flushed with pride and redoubled his efforts, licking his tongue firmly against Gerard’s rim to make him moan even more. He loved hearing him, especially when his noises were so stifled by Grant’s cock. Though he couldn’t really see it, just knowing that Gerard was pinned between them, filled at both ends, was driving him crazy.

He pulled his cheeks even further apart and pressed his tongue harder against him until he felt him opening up just a little. He swirled his tongue outside of him again, exploring each miniscule fold of his rim, teasing it out flat with his tongue and then sweeping back inside of him as he relaxed more and more.

Gerard made a soft, strangled noise around Grant’s cock and pushed his hips back harder against Frank’s searching tongue. He could barely concentrate on his own task, and in the end he mostly just relaxed his jaw and let Grant thrust his cock over his tongue.

It was wet and a little awkward, making saliva drip down Gerard’s chin, but that only turned him on more.

“Oh my boys… If you could see how you look right now…” Grant arched his back and thrust deeper into Gerard’s mouth, groaning softly. “That’s it Frank… Lick him open until you can add a finger, and then start to stretch him…”

Frank hummed to show he had heard, and after only a few more seconds he began to nudge one fingertip past his tongue. He pulled back slightly, rubbing his finger against Gerard’s rim. He could feel that his muscles had become soft and pliant, gripping at his finger as if his body was trying to pull him inside. 

“Oh God…” Frank’s eyes were black with lust as he stared at Gerard, taking his finger inside with ease. He leaned in close again, licking around it and humming to himself as he worked it deeper and deeper, until his wrist folded and the back of his hand pressed to Gerard’s cheeks. 

“Another…” Grant’s voice seemed to come from far away, husky and breathless. “He can always take another straight away…”

The man wasn’t wrong. Frank pulled his finger out far enough to stroke in a second, and both disappeared past his rim like it was nothing. Gerard had gone quiet all of a sudden, too busy sucking and bobbing his head over Grant with renewed hunger. But his muscles rippled tantalisingly around Frank’s fingers, pulling them in deep and letting him know just how good it felt. 

“Oh perfect… Absolutely perfect…” Frank wasn’t sure if Grant was talking to him or Gerard, but he preened under the praise all the same. 

He thrust his fingers slowly in and out, watching in amazement at the way Gerard’s body clutched at them. He imagined how he was going to feel around his cock and had to grip himself in his free hand, pinching his base to stop himself from spending there and then. 

“Fuck, he’s so hot.” Frank’s voice was trashed, giving away just how desperate he felt. Gerard tightened briefly around his fingers and made a soft keening noise low in his chest. 

“Add a third, when you can.” Grant was struggling to remain focused himself, his eyes threatening to close every time Gerard sucked at his tip or curled his tongue beneath his glans. He was sucking him with such thoughtless desire, so wet and inelegant, that Grant was unravelling fast. 

Gerard was coming apart just as quickly and he whimpered when Frank pressed a third finger into him, stretching him open and pressing deep. He arched his spine a little more and had to pull away from Grant’s cock, just so he could beg for more. 

“P - Please. _Please_. Oh Grant, please, I want him. I’m ready.” He insisted, rolling his hips back to illustrate his point. “Let him take me Grant, please.”

Listening to Gerard beg was making Frank hot and feverish. He looked up at Grant too, imploring him silently with his eyes to give them permission to continue.

Grant waited for just a beat, pretending to consider thoughtfully before he nodded his head once. 

“Roll over.” He directed his command to Gerard, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “Let him see your face when he fucks you.”

Gerard moaned so loudly that Frank’s own whisper of pleasure was drowned out. He pulled his fingers slowly out of Gerard and sat back on his knees to give him room to roll onto his back. When he saw his face he realised just how gone Gerard was; his eyes were bright and glossy, and his hair was so ruffled it looked like he’d been fucked three times over already. It was enough to make Frank’s cock twitch.

Grant, who had leaned over to open up the bedside drawer, straightened up again and tossed a bottle of expensive lube at Frank. 

“We have condoms,” he told him seriously, able to keep his voice level despite the lust burning through him, “but you were tested at _Erotes_ , so unless you’ve managed to sneak a lover in without our notice, we’re all clean.”

Frank gave a soft snort of laughter and shook his head. He didn’t even know anyone who would want to sneak in for him anyway, and he was glad. He couldn’t imagine wanting anyone but these two gorgeous men from now on. 

“No, I’m clean.” He said confidently, blushing when he saw how Gerard smiled at him. “If you’re happy for me to go bare then I… I’d like that. I trust you.” He knew without a single shadow of a doubt that Grant would never do anything to risk Gerard or himself. If he said they were clean, then Frank believed him.

Grant smiled warmly at him too, letting his dominant character fade for a moment so that Frank could see the love and respect in his eyes. It made him feel overwhelmed again, his heart swelling to the point it felt like it might burst. 

“We trust you too.” He said earnestly, stroking his hands delicately through Gerard’s hair. “Now… Remember what I said about this one trying to convince you he’s ready early?” He waited for Frank to nod, and his expression turned playful again. “Use your fingers again first, make absolutely sure he’s open, and use plenty of lube.”

It wasn’t the first time Frank had ever had sex with a man, but he was still glad that Grant was helping him. It took away all of his nerves, and left him feeling relaxed and eager as he followed his advice, pouring plenty of lube over his fingers and then slipping his hand between Gerard’s legs.

Gerard was sat up against Grant’s chest now, and he quickly slid down a little so he could angle his hips just right, taking two fingers at once. He closed his eyes and sighed, tilting his head back to rest against Grant, who’s fingers instantly began to pet through his hair again.

It was wonderful… More wonderful than anything Gerard had ever felt; to be so taken care of by two men who meant so much to him. Grant was firm and warm behind him, holding him close and whispering encouragement to Frank; and Frank was listening, taking it all in, extra careful to be gentle and thorough in opening Gerard up, until he could have taken four fingers and thought nothing of it. 

“I’m ready.” He whined, lifting one arm to wrap behind Grant’s neck. “I swear… I really am - Oh _God_ -” He whimpered, his muscles twitching and clenching tight around Frank’s fingers. He was sure he had never had to wait so long before and it was killing him. “Oh _please_...”

“Frank?” Grant ignored Gerard’s begging and looked to Frank instead. “Do you believe him?”

Frank flushed with pride to be asked his opinion and he made a point of stroking his fingers firmly inside of Gerard again before nodding his head. 

“He’s ready.”

Gerard’s cock jerked heavily against his stomach at those words and he moaned wantonly. There was a tantalising pearl of cum resting in his slit, threatening to drip at any moment. Grant’s mouth watered, and if he could have reached it he would have licked it away gladly. 

“Gerard Way,” he said firmly, his voice husky, “Frank is going to fuck you now, and once he has taken his fill, _I_ am going to fuck you.” Grant waited to let those words sink in, and knew when they had because Gerard’s whole body twitched in his arms. “ You are not to cum until we have. Do you need the ring?”

Frank stared in amazement as Gerard thought about it and then nodded his head. He didn’t seem phased by his instructions, if anything he looked even more aroused. It was amazing to Frank that Grant could say things like that, and Gerard obeyed without question. It made his own cock ache fiercely. 

“Frank, there’s a box beneath the bed, inside you’ll find a silver ring, if you’d be so kind…” 

Frank scrambled to search beneath the bed, leaning over the edge and grasping around with his hands. He found the box quickly, and slid it into view. It was a beautiful mahogany chest, with a bronze clasp keeping it shut. Frank flicked it open and lifted the lid, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

Inside, very artfully arranged, were enough toys to put a sex shop to shame. The bottom of the box seemed to be mostly restraints, and then little velvet bags were laid out flat, looking suspiciously like they contained phallic like objects inside. He wanted to explore, but he supposed there would be time for that in the future. 

Around the edges of the box were little shelf like inserts that held smaller objects. Frank found the metal ring quickly, and he wormed his way back onto the bed to hand it to Grant.

“This cock ring is made to Gerard’s exact measurements.” He said conversationally as he accepted it from Frank. He hooked his fingers into it and was able to pull it apart, revealing a hidden hinge. “Only he can wear it comfortably.”

If Gerard hadn’t been so speechless from desire, he would have made a sarcastic remark then. He wouldn’t describe the cock ring as _comfortable_ , but it _was_ necessary if he was going to hold out long enough to take both men without cumming. 

He whined and screwed his eyes shut when Grant clipped into place at the root of his penis, the cold metal feeling harsh and tight around his base until he got used to it. It made his cock feel impossibly full, swollen and red, a little more sensitive now when Grant brushed his thumb across the tip. 

“Nngh…”

“Alright, love?” He asked him softly, kissing over his neck. 

Gerard wriggled, getting himself settled so that he was lying down a little more. He was still leaning on Grant’s chest, but now he could lift his legs too and bare himself to Frank with a cheeky smile. 

“I’ll be alright when you stop teasing me.” He looked at Frank as he said it, but he was directing it to both of them. He was so through with waiting, his whole body tense with the need to get Frank inside of him _now_.

“Always so hasty.” Grant scoffed, scratching his nails over Gerard’s stomach. He met Frank’s eyes over the top of his head and nodded subtly, watching with unrestrained hunger as Frank hurried to slick lube over his erection and line himself up between Gerard’s legs.

The first press of his cock inside him was enough to make Frank’s head fall back and his balls to tighten. He had to stop almost immediately, starting to wish he had a ring too. There was no way he could hold on for long, not after so many months of pining and having nothing but his own hand for pleasure. 

“It’s alright…” Grant was watching him closely, his eyes dark but kind. “It’s been a long time hasn’t it? Go ahead and take him Frankie, and cum as quickly as you like. He’ll love it, I promise you.”

Gerard nodded his agreement, watching Frank through his eyelashes. Even just that initial burst of pressure was enough to make his heart race, and he didn’t care if Frank spent as soon as he entered him, just so long as he got to feel him inside for a moment.

Realising this, Frank moaned low in his throat and gave himself over to his need. He thrust into Gerard in one long slide and pressed his hands beneath his buttocks to lift him up and drive his cock as deep as he could get it. He almost sobbed, it felt so good. Gerard’s muscles were hot and slick with lube, clenching tight around him and dragging him in deeper.

“Ooh… Oh my God… Oh Gerard… Grant…” Frank was beside himself, only able to twitch his hips forward a little. He mostly held still, relishing every ripple of Gerard around him whilst his cock jerked and leaked precum inside of him.

Grant’s lips were parted, his chest lifting and falling rapidly with his breath. He could only imagine how wonderful Gerard must feel to Frank, after being so touch-starved for so long. He slipped his hands down, grasping behind Gerard’s thighs so he could lift them up to his ears and open him up even more for Frank.

Gerard gasped and groaned, his whole body convulsing as Grant and Frank held him up between them and Frank pressed impossibly deep into him. He could feel his balls, high and tight, pressed to his backside, and knew that Frank must be close. It made his head swim with pleasure, and he was just about to beg him to move when Frank beat him to it.

Frank drew back almost to his tip and then pressed back in, crying out as Gerard tightened hard around him. Oh it was wonderful, more wonderful than he remembered sex ever feeling. He rolled his hips again, thrusting deep and then pulling back to thrust shallow, testing the different sensations and spurting so much preejaculate inside of him that each thrust came easier than the last.

Now that he knew he was under no pressure to last, Frank didn’t even try to hold his orgasm back. He could feel it curling hot and heavy in his core, sending out pulses of pleasure that made his muscles tense and release. He rocked into Gerard hard and fast, knowing that he could take it. He was making him cry out, and his spine prickled as he recognised each moan and wail as the sounds Gerard made each night when Grant was fucking him.

It was that, and the slick heat of Gerard around him, that made Frank fly into his climax with barely a warning. He leaned over Gerard, his fingers digging into his buttocks and slammed in deep, holding himself there as he emptied inside of him with hard, violent pulses.

Gerard’s mouth flew open in a silent scream, and he tightened his muscles even harder around Frank, milking him for all he was worth. He could feel his cum inside of him, filling him up and warming him inside. 

“Oh my beautiful boys.” Grant cupped Frank’s chin in one hand and drew him up to kiss him, working his tongue into his mouth when Frank went slack against him. He was still cumming inside of Gerard, his orgasm so heavy and powerful that he could barely hold himself up. And still Grant went on kissing him, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and making Frank spill even more into Gerard, until he felt wrung out and empty. 

Grant let go of Frank’s chin once he was sure he was spent. He grinned at him, licking his lips with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Stunning.” He purred. 

Frank laughed breathlessly and made a weak, uncomfortable noise as he began to ease carefully out of Gerard. He was so sensitive after such an explosive climax, and Gerard’s muscles were still so tight around him, that pulling out was more difficult than entering him. 

“Gently… Gently love, that’s it…” Grant whispered, leaning over Gerard’s shoulder to watch their bodies separate. 

When they finally came free, both men hissed and Gerard whined in displeasure, kicking his feet lightly against the bed. 

“G - Grant-”

“I know, I know love, I’m here.” Grant was already reaching beneath Gerard, grasping his erection which had been trapped between his stomach and Gerard’s lower back, and shifting their bodies until he was able to press his tip to Gerard’s swollen rim. “There now, see how easy that was?” He whispered to him, tilting his hips up so that his cock slipped past Gerard’s rim and eased into him without fuss.

Frank, panting and dizzy, stared in amazement as Grant slid so easily inside. He was much thicker than Frank, and yet Gerard took him like he was made for him. His rim stretched tight around him, and as Grant rocked his hips up, something creamy began to gather around the base of his cock.

Gerard moaned softly, stretching his arm behind Grant to grasp at him. He spread his legs wide, but didn’t have the strength anymore to hold them up. He was lying flat on Grant’s chest, so that they had no choice but to keep the penetration deep and the thrusts gentle. Gerard tried to help, but in the end he was too busy gazing at Frank and smiling drunkenly at him to do much more than take it. 

Grant chuckled into Gerard’s hair, knowing full well why he was so distracted. He couldn’t blame him. Frank looked delightful, all pink cheeked and glistening with sweat. He shifted Gerard a little so that he could actually breathe and cocked his head at Frank. 

“Come here, love. Come and lay with us.” He was breathless from where Gerard was heavy on his chest, but his eyes were bright with love. 

Frank’s heart fluttered and he curled up eagerly against Grant’s side, one hand automatically coming over to rest on the base of Gerard’s cock. He was impossibly hard, thanks to the ring, and he whined when Frank touched him. 

“Nngh… Soon love…” Grant promised him, tucking his nose into Gerard’s hair to breathe in his scent as he rolled his hips up and pressed hard over Gerard’s prostate.

Gerard whined again, his hips twitching as pleasure zapped through him. He could feel Frank’s cum still inside of him, leaking out a tiny bit more with each thrust of Grant’s cock. It was hot and sticky, making his hole wet and easy to fuck. He felt so wonderfully debauched, that if he hadn’t been wearing the ring, he’d have cum right then. 

Frank tucked his face into Grant’s neck and kissed him there, his fingers brushing lightly over Gerard’s straining erection. He whispered into Grant’s ear, told him how good it had felt to be inside _their boy_ , how grateful he was that Grant had helped him. 

It took them all by surprise when Frank’s words turned out to be Grant’s undoing, and he moaned huskily as he threw his head back and surrendered himself to the climax that washed over him, sudden and unexpected.

“The ring - The - Ring-” He gasped, before his moans swallowed his words. Frank understood. He grasped the ring and after a moment’s struggle, worked out how to release it and pull it away from Gerard’s body. 

“You can cum Gee,” he told him confidently, cupping his hands beneath his testes and lifting them away from his body, “cum for us.”

Gerard wailed and arched his back, letting Frank’s words and Grant’s cock take him there. Rope after rope of ejaculate whipped over his chest, landing as high up as his nipples and even in the dip of his clavicle. He could feel Grant filling him up, his cum joining Frank’s until the pressure was almost unbearable.

Frank stared in amazement, feeling incredibly blessed to be allowed to witness something so beautiful. Gerard’s stomach was sucking in tight as he tensed his entire body and curled his toes, his legs lifting off the bed for a moment. 

All Frank could see of Grant were his balls, pressed tight to Gerard, but even those were twitching as he emptied inside of him. 

They seemed to cum for a long time, and Frank’s soft cock even fluffed up a little with interest. He wanted nothing more than to tangle himself between the two of them and keep going all night… And he got the feeling they might even want the same.

Grant came down first, breathing hard. He lifted Gerard gently off of him so that he could inhale properly, and murmured a soft apology as he slipped out of him in the process.

Gerard whined, letting them know just how unhappy he was to be empty. But Frank was delighted, staring with wide eyes as a gush of cum slipped out of Gerard, pushed out by his muscles which were still clenching rhythmically with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“I know, I know…” Grant laughed, still gulping for air. “We’re only men Gerard.” He reminded him playfully, rolling onto his side so he could wrap Gerard up in his arms. 

Frank moved to lie down on his other side, smiling as he hooked his leg around Gerard’s calf and brushed his hair off his sweaty face. Grant smiled warmly at him from over Gerard’s shoulder, and extended his arm so he could grasp Frank’s hand over Gerard’s hip. 

“Mm… Not done… Want more…” Gerard mumbled, though his eyes were closed and Grant knew him well enough to know he was going to fall asleep in a moment. “Want… Mm… Want you both… Again…”

“Later my love.” Grant whispered and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Gerard’s neck. “Sleep first.”

Frank watched with a bemused grin as Gerard actually did just that. He wasn’t sure whether he was just so obedient that he was able to sleep on command, or if he was already going to do it, but within seconds his breathing had levelled out and his eyelashes were fanned over his pink cheeks. 

“How did you…?”

“He always sleeps after using the ring.” Grant chuckled, squeezing Frank’s hand with his own. “It causes such intense orgasms, it near enough knocks him out.”

Frank laughed and shook his head fondly, settling a little closer to Gerard so he could lean over him and touch his lips to Grant. When Grant met him without hesitation, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach swirled pleasantly. 

“Thank you…” He whispered, leaning into Grant’s touch when his hand came up to caress his cheek. “I… Just… Thank you.” 

“Frankie…” Grant sighed, his thumb stroking along his cheekbone. “The pleasure was all mine.”

 

*

 

On the year anniversary of Frank’s sale, the three men celebrated with chocolate fondue and sweet cherry wine - an interesting combination which had been Frank’s choice. Grant wouldn’t normally allow chocolate for dinner, but he had to admit it did have some merits… Namely the kind that involved laying Frank out on the table and drizzling him with melted chocolate so that Grant and Gerard could show him just how much they loved him. 

Frank had gained so much confidence since being with them, that he was wholly unashamed in his body and he had no qualms whatsoever in acting as the vessel that they could lick chocolate from.

By the time dinner was over, and they were all feeling rather sated, they bundled up on the couch together to watch an old horror movie under the heated blanket. 

Grant sat in the middle, with Frank and Gerard curled up on either side of him, and he cradled them both in his arms. He looked down at their hands, joined over his lap and slowly moved his arm out from around Gerard to lay his own hand over theirs.

He and Gerard had gone out the week before to buy Frank a gift, and he smiled to himself as he looked at it then. A plain, but beautiful ring, sat like a wedding band on his left ring finger. It matched his and Gerard’s perfectly, and made his chest grow tight with emotion to see all three of them together.

They were not married, nor could they ever be. The rest of the world might not understand or accept that three men could love each other as they did, but the ring was a symbol; a promise that in another time, or even another world, they would still belong to one another.


End file.
